Against the Ace
by Green Garden
Summary: Basically O.C. A codelimin and a mystic battle in the Digital World, with the mystic battling for the freedom of the Digital World.
1. The Mystic Ace

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Against the Ace  
Prologue: "The Mystic Ace"  
**_Other Names: Summoned to the Digital World_

"Dreadincemon!" A codelimin that had a fluffy skunk tail yelled.

Moments later and the codelimin sensed another codelimin behind him. Dreadincemon bent down in front of the codelimin.

"You summoned me ace?" Dreadincemon inquired.

_All over Dreadincemon's body, his skin was burned flesh. Dreadincemon had purple armor around his body; he had a helmet, like those of medieval times. He had chest armor; hand armor, and leg armor on his joints. The shape of a pentagon was outlined in silver on the helmet's forehead. A purple bat wing was connected to his spinal cord, on his back._

Dreadincemon was staring at his master from behind, but Dreadincemon could still clearly see how his master looked like. His master that summoned him was known and feared around the Digital World as Acemon. Dreadincemon was sure that it was his master's only name and his original name.

_Acemon was as tall as Shawujinmon. He had purple eyes and he was in the form of a skunk. He had a big fluffy skunk tail. He was stripped black and purple, with black small spikes going down his spine._

Acemon was currently holding a card that was on fire, but didn't instantly burn, as it seemed to be acting like a torch. Dreadincemon had seen Acemon do such a thing before. The two were in an environment were the land was cracked and lava could be seen between the cracks of the dried red land. Acemon turned around, holding his card torch.

"Yes Dreadincemon. I sense a terrible thing. Go to the primary village and destroy it." Acemon requested.

"Certainly master, but where is this primary village?" Dreadincemon asked.

"Of course. The primary village is the only such village is Nada Christila. Bring a group of Platomon with you to destroy it. Leave it in ruins, and make sure no codelimin survives." Acemon explained.

"Of course master. I'll be on my way." Dreadincemon nodded, standing up on his feet.

Dreadincemon turned around and walked out of the room. Acemon blinked, and he requested that the room return to normal. The room blurred and returned to a normal room with blue walls; floor, and ceiling. Acemon still had his card torch lit in his hand, and he stared at it...

* * *

"Mr. Greenglade!" Mrs. Helmina yelled.

A teenage boy with black short and smooth hair, along with green eyes, raised his head from his desk. All of his fellow classmates turned to look at him. Some of them snickered at him. The boy was wearing a dark green t-shirt, which had an outline of a black owl with its wings spread slightly on whole length of the back. In the front, the owl was outlined in black and small, soaring downwards. He was wearing dark green sport shoes, with black shoelaces.

He wore dark green socks, and black bland shorts, which had a band type of belt, which held the shorts, secure around the boy's waist and down close to his knees. The boy rubbed his eyes, and glanced around the room. Once he realized where he was, he lowered his head slowly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Helmina." The boy apologized.

"Apologizing won't be enough to get you out of sleeping in my class Elzom. Two hours detention in here after school." Mrs. Helmina decided.

"This is the last period for the day." Elzom reminded.

"I know." Mrs. Helmina nodded, turning back to the blackboard.

The rest of his classroom turned their attention back to the blackboard, except for one girl. Elzom noticed her staring at him in sympathy and concern, and he knew her. She was Ansita Whistlebow. She had black smooth long hair with hazel eyes. Her hair was done in a ponytail. Elzom and Ansita stared at each other in the eyes for awhile, before Ansita looked away, turning her attention back to the blackboard. Elzom sensed care from her to him.

The period dragged on with Elzom being quiet during the rest of the period, making sure he didn't fall asleep on his desk. Eventually the final bell rung through the school, indicating that the last period for the school day was over, and Elzom's classmates gathered their school utensils back into the school bags and hurried out of the classroom. Mrs. Helmina watched her students leave for awhile before she took a seat at her chair.

Ansita gathered up her school utensils into her school bag, and flung it around her shoulder. Once the classroom only had Mrs. Helmina; Ansita, and Elzom the only ones left in it, Ansita got up from her desk and walked over to Elzom's desk. Mrs. Helmina glanced up and watched her two students curiously and silently.

"Elzom?" Ansita asked sweetly.

Elzom blinked, and glanced up at Ansita. He nodded quietly.

"Can you take care of yourself all alone in this classroom?" Ansita asked.

Elzom smiled. He nodded.

"I'll be fine Ansita. I'll take care of myself." Elzom assured.

"... Ms. Whistlebow! Doesn't your mother come to pick you up after school?" Mrs. Helmina questioned.

Ansita gasped. "Yes."

She turned to Elzom. "Take care and see you tomorrow."

Elzom nodded. "You take care also."

Ansita smiled, and quickly left the classroom. Mrs. Helmina got up from her chair and walked over to the classroom door. She closed it, and turned to Elzom.

"You do know that Ms. Whistlebow likes you, right Elzom?" Mrs. Helmina asked.

Elzom nodded. "I'm aware of it, as I like her the same way."

"Yet I never see you act upon it. Why is that?" Mrs. Helmina questioned.

Elzom shrugged. "I'm sure Ansita would love it if I would, but I know that it isn't time for me to act on it yet."

"If you don't act soon, some other student might make his move on Ms. Whistlebow." Mrs. Helmina remarked.

"When that happens, and Ansita accepts whoever it is, then we weren't meant to be together. However I have a feeling that Ansita would refuse any such request from any guy that isn't me." Elzom explained.

"In that I can see you're right. Of course you want me to keep quiet about our little talk." Mrs. Helmina stated.

Elzom just shrugged and didn't respond. Mrs. Helmina nodded and went back to her chair. Elzom turned his attention towards the classroom windows, staring out into space and into his own thoughts. The few hours passed by swiftly that Elzom and Mrs. Helmina didn't feel it passing. No one entered the classroom or peeked in after the students had left it. Once his detention was over, Mrs. Helmina looked up at Elzom.

"Time's up Mr. Greenglade. Gather your stuff and out you go." Mrs. Helmina informed.

Elzom gathered up his school utensils into his school bag, which was black. With everything in his school bag, Elzom closed it and stood up, flinging his school bag over his shoulder. He walked towards the classroom door and opened it when he reached it. He stepped out and closed it behind him. He was now all alone in the hallways of his school. Elzom sighed and walked away in the hallway all alone...

* * *

"What do you want Dreadincemon?!" Tsukaimon snarled.

Dreadincemon had reached the only primary village in the whole Nada Christila continent. Five Platomon were with him and the six of them were at the entrance of the village, with Tsukaimon in their way.

"Master Acemon ordered this village to be destroyed." Dreadincemon informed. "And I shall do as my master requests. I won't leave this place until it's full of deleted data, and no codelimin around."

Tsukaimon gasped. "You're going to massacre babies!"

"I'm aware of that! There might be some baby that Master Acemon is afraid of, and he prefers that this whole village be destroyed." Dreadincemon explained.

Tsukaimon narrowed his eyes. "You won't get away with this."

Tsukaimon quickly flew away from the six codelimin. With Tsukaimon gone, Dreadincemon and the five Platomon entered the village.

"Destroy everything!" Dreadincemon ordered.

_Platomon were blue in color with a duck like snout and they were a reptile sort of dinosaur. They were on two feet._

"**Dino Thunder**!" Three Platomon yelled.

The three Platomon released numerous blue lightning from their duck like snout.

"**Lightning Plates**!" The two remaining Platomon yelled.

The two Platomon released numerous scales from their bodies towards their targets. While heading towards their targets, they changed into blue lightning. The scales were quickly replaced on the bodies of the two Platomon.

"**Penta Punch**!" Dreadincemon yelled.

The pentagon shape on Dreadincemon's forehead glowed purple along with his fist. Dreadincemon punched his target and a pentagon shape was released through his target, splitting it into numerous pieces from the pentagon. Away from the assaulting codelimin, Tsukaimon flew deep into his primary village, which he was its caretaker. Tsukaimon knew he couldn't do anything to repel Dreadincemon and the five Platomon, since they would only delete him.

When Dreadincemon mentioned a digiegg, Tsukaimon knew which one he was talking about. If Acemon was afraid of the digiegg then it meant that the digiegg might someday delete him. The digiegg that Dreadincemon was talking about was the most recent digiegg to appear in Tsukaimon's Primary Village. It appeared several hours before Dreadincemon arrived. He had his assistant, a female Tapirmon, watch over the digiegg.

Tsukaimon eventually reached the female Tapirmon, and the only digiegg in site. The digiegg was completely green as some sort of crest was in the center of the digiegg as it was outlined in gold.

"What's wrong Tsukaimon?" The female Tapirmon asked.

"Dreadincemon and five Platomon are attacking Primary Village this moment. They won't spare any codelimin. You better make a run for it with that digiegg, because I think it's the digiegg that Dreadincemon's after. Be sure you've hidden it well. I'll be deleted, so this would be the last time we see each other. I'll go and do my best against them now." Tsukaimon explained.

Tapirmon was silent and watched Tsukaimon leave. Tapirmon sighed and quickly picked up the green digiegg. She floated away, away from Primary Village. After fleeing for awhile from Primary Village, Tapirmon stopped and went behind some bushes to hide and rest. She put the digiegg safely down next to her, and she dozed off to sleep. The bushes were thick and unusually tall, so Tapirmon and the digiegg were safe, even if Dreadincemon and any of the Platomon walked by...

* * *

Elzom quietly walked down the stairs of his school, with his hand on the black rail. Elzom wasn't in any rush as he always returned home walking. As he often did, he stopped on the stairs and let his mind wonder. It was only for a few moments, but when Elzom smiled, he felt his heart contracting. Elzom gasped and bent down on the stairs, gasping loudly, but his heart didn't widen. Elzom fainted on the stairs with his school bag and no one was around.

A green shadow moved up along the stairs and reached the unconscious Elzom. It glowed green and flashed, vanishing along with Elzom...

* * *

Elzom gasped loudly, with his heart widening, and Elzom's eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up and clenched his chest.

'What was that all about?' He thought.

Noticing the surrounding around him, Elzom gasped, noticing all the destruction. He quickly sat up.

"Wow! What just happened? I'm not on Earth anymore, am I?" Elzom questioned.

No one answered, but Elzom didn't expect anyone to answer him. Being all alone was something Elzom was used to. Deciding to not remain in the destruction site, Elzom got up onto his feet, with his school bag behind his back, and in the same clothes he was in. Elzom noticed that he was wearing fingerless dark green leather gloves now, where as when he was in the school, he wasn't wearing them. He shrugged, choosing a random direction.

Elzom walked in that direction, the direction Tapirmon fled in hours before...

* * *

Acemon watched the crystal ball, with Elzom walking away from the destroyed Primary Village. Acemon remained silent, while Sorcerimon watched the crystal ball with his master. A few moments later and the crystal ball became cloudy. Acemon growled.

"What happened?!" Acemon exclaimed.

Sorcerimon shuddered. "Something is going on that my crystal ball can't see."

Acemon sighed. Footsteps were heard behind him, and Sorcerimon peeked his head out behind Acemon. Sorcerimon's eyes widened, and he quickly hid his face behind Acemon.

"You dare return in failure Dreadincemon?" Acemon questioned.

"F-Failure master?" Dreadincemon inquired.

Acemon swiftly turned around, glaring at Dreadincemon.

"Yes failure... A human has entered the Digital World, and he arrived in the exact location of where you destroyed the primary village! THE digiegg survived! Out of all the babies you killed you still failed! Return immediately and bring some Basimon with you. Hunt the human down and kill him! Search the entire continent if you have to but be sure that you DELETE EVERY SINGLE codelimin you encounter! Now, be gone!" Acemon roared.

Dreadincemon could only nod, before rushing out of the dark round tower.

"Summon me when the crystal ball tells you something." Acemon requested, walking towards the door.

"Very well master." Sorcerimon nodded.

Acemon left the tower, walking back to the distant light blue fortress...

* * *

Elzom left the destroyed site and stopped in some close wilderness. He rubbed his chin.

"... Where am I exactly?" Elzom inquired.

He sighed and sat down. Elzom took off his school bag and threw it in the bushes.

"_Who's there?_" A feminine voice asked.

Elzom jumped out of his skin, instantly jumping back to his feet. He looked towards the bushes, and slowly approached them.

"Umm... I mean you no harm... Is someone around here?" Elzom asked loudly, peeking over the bushes.

What he saw, he wasn't ready for. Elzom eyes widened, and he screamed. Blue eyes met his green eyes, and a feminine voice yelled. Elzom quickly noticed his school bag and snatched it, backing away from the bushes. Elzom watched closely as the creature raised her head out of the bushes.

"Are you a human?" The creature asked, with the same feminine voice shivering.

Elzom blinked. "Y-Yeah... Wha-What are you?"

"You won't harm me like you said, would you?" The creature asked.

Elzom shook his head. "No. I won't harm you."

The creature sighed. "Good. It seems the coast is clear now. I can come out with the digiegg."

"Digiegg?" Elzom asked, holding his school bag tightly.

The creature moved through the bushes, and stopped in front of Elzom. Elzom yelled, backing away. The creature was floating a few inches above the ground and was holding some sort of egg in her hands with difficulty. The creature put down the digiegg and looked up at Elzom.

"Tell me human, what's your name?" The creature asked.

"El-Elzom Greenglade... What are you?" Elzom questioned.

"Welcome Elzom Greenglade. You don't know..." The creature paused, feeling the ground shaking beneath them.

"What now?!" Elzom exclaimed.

"They've returned!" The creature gasped.

"What? Who?" Elzom asked.

The creature stared in terror at Elzom's inquiring eyes. The ground burst a few feet to their side, with a snake appearing. Elzom gasped.

"Basimon!" The creature gasped.

"Well... I was wondering where you vanished Tapirmon. Now I don't have to hunt for the blasted digiegg!" A winged creature exclaimed, flying out of the hole.

The winged creature landed near Basimon, and soon afterwards, four other snakes emerged from the same hole. They quickly surrounded Elzom; Tapirmon, and the digiegg. Tapirmon was shocked and speechless.

"Excuse me human. I believe my master was talking about you... No matter. You'll save us the hunt for you and perish with Tapirmon and your digiegg." The winged creature explained.

"Die?" Elzom asked. "Hold on! I just got here!"

"And you're a serious threat to my master, especially with your digiegg! Basimon attack them all!" The winged creature yelled.

"Save the Digiegg!" Tapirmon yelled.

"**Arachnid Petrify**!" The five Basimon yelled.

_Basimon was a large snake with yellow eyes. Its snake skin was colored red._

The Basimon released red energy from their twin yellow eyes heading towards Tapirmon; Elzom, and the Digiegg. Elzom quickly maneuvered out of the way, and he quickly picked up the digiegg, dropping his school bag in the process. Elzom quickly avoided the other attack. The land he maneuvered out of and avoided quickly turned to stone. Elzom's school bag wasn't harmed, yet was close to the ground turned to stone.

The attack slammed into Tapirmon, instantly turning her into stone. She fell to the ground as a stone statue. Elzom's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed his school bag, and noticed some sort of cellular underneath it. Elzom blinked and putting the digiegg down momentarily, he picked up the cellular. It wasn't like any other cellular Elzom had ever seen before.

"Finish them!" The winged creature roared.

Elzom turned his head towards the winged creature, then towards the snake next to him. A 3D image of the winged creature was imitated out of Elzom's cellular, with the winged creature spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the winged creature, was close to Elzom's.

"_Dreadincemon - Migration Demon Grasl - Dreadincemon was short for Dread Inch Monster. He was part of the Nether Troops family. Dreadincemon was an evil codelimin serving his evil master Acemon loyally._ _His attacks are: Penta Punch; Penta Wing; Penta Kick; Deceiving Pentagon._"

When the cellular mentioned the attacks, the 3D image imitated them harmlessly. The hologram blurred into a snake, and the snake begun spinning around, with the same voice giving information about the snake.

"_Basimon - Maturity Reptile Grasl - Basimon was short for Basilisk Monster. Basimon were part of the Nether Troops family. Basimon understood snake language; codelimin language and some human language. He was the evil brother of the two brothers. Basimon took pleasure in killing and eating their victims. Spiders of any kind fear them and flee before them. Basimon were one of the most deadly known codelimin of any kind - His attacks are: Serpent Whip; Serpent Guard; Serpent Death; Serpent Squeeze; Serpent Petrify; Arachnid Acid._"

"_Tapirmon - Juvenile Ghost Jerebi - Tapirmon was also known as Bakumon. Tapirmon was part of the Tropic Breezes family. Tapirmon was Tsukaimon's assistant in Tsukaimon's Primary Village, which was recently destroyed by Pentamon and a group of Platomon, with Tsukaimon being deleted by the Platomon. Tapirmon escaped with the Digiegg of Myths: Elzom Greenglade's Digiegg, and to be his copedam soon. Tapirmon was petrified by Basimon, and is vulnerable to being destroyed - Her attacks are: Deleting Virus and Waking Dream._"

"The D-Satuza." Dreadincemon gasped, whispering.

"**Arachnid Acid**!" The Basimon yelled.

The Basimon blasted Elzom; the Digiegg, and the petrified Tapirmon with red deadly acid. Elzom shielded the digiegg with his back, and he held his cellular up in front of his face. The red acid instantly deleted the petrified Tapirmon, with Elzom witnessing it. He winced, but the red acids aimed at him and the digiegg changed their course and his cellular sucked them in. Elzom thought that his cellular would be destroyed as well, but nothing happened.

"Damn it! You and that blasted D-Satuza! Melee attack! Now!" Dreadincemon roared.

"**Serpent Death**!" Four of the Basimon yelled.

Elzom quickly grabbed his school bag and touched his digiegg. Elzom's surrounding blurred and everything went dark for a few moments. Dreadincemon gasped.

"How did he escape?!" Dreadincemon exclaimed. "Damn it! **Penta Punch**!"

The four attacking Basimon stopped their attacks and stared at the fifth Basimon, being deleted by Dreadincemon. Dreadincemon turned to them, and they moved away from him. Dreadincemon absorbed the deleted data into himself.

"We're heading back to master's hidden fortress." Dreadincemon informed. "Let's go."

One of the Basimon instantly dug into the ground, with the three other Basimon hastily following it. Dreadincemon followed them into the ground...

* * *

Acemon quietly walked into the dark round chamber. Sorcerimon was behind his crystal ball, with the crystal ball showing the assault Dreadincemon did on Tapirmon; Elzom, and Elzom's digiegg. The two witnessed Tapirmon's deletion, and Elzom's escape with his digivice and digiegg.

"I can't believe this! Dreadincemon has started failing me like nothing before!" Acemon roared. "... Tsukaimon's assistant is out of the way. Only that would save Dreadincemon. I'll deal with the Basimon as target training later on... Can the crystal ball see where the human and his copedam escaped to?"

Sorcerimon shook his head. "I apologize master but that's negative."

The crystal ball showed nothing but clouds. Acemon nodded.

"Very well. Thanks for summoning me, and summon me again if anything new comes up." Acemon informed.

"Yes master, of course." Sorcerimon nodded.

Acemon walked out of the chamber; down the long stairs, and out of the tower...

* * *

Everything went dark for Elzom only for a few moments, and when he could see again, he instantly realized that he was somewhere else. He glanced at his cellular.

"What kind of device are you? That Dreadincemon called you D-Satuza. Is that what you are? What's a D-Satuza? There are so many questions." Elzom muttered.

"_What's a human doing here with a lone digiegg?_" A voice questioned.

Elzom turned his head around and his cellular was activated again.

"_Shomon - Juvenile Divine Jerebi - Shomon was short for Show or Shower Monster. He was part of the Legends Tales family. He had powers that were strong, and he understood them and could control them. He's Denmon's assistant in Aisnap Village in Sacred Star Island - His attack is: Divine Shower._"

_Shomon was Lucemon's height. He had a star, five edged, with a circle at edge and lines connecting the small circles on Shomon's forehead. Shomon had white fur all around his body. His back was up straight. He had a white mane, but it's unnoticeable. His feet were horse type; his arms were lion type with sharp razor claws. Shomon's eyes were blue._

'Since I'm on an island now, I've definitely escaped.' Elzom thought.

"Umm... Hey. My name is Elzom Greenglade, and this is supposedly my digiegg. I somehow got here with this D-Satuza of mine, escaping Dreadincemon and some Basimon, but not before they murdered the petrified Tapirmon." Elzom explained.

Shomon's eyes widened, and his body visibly shook. He was visibly afraid or shocked of something. Soon enough, Shomon shook his head quickly.

"Wait here. I'll go fetch Denmon." Shomon requested, rushing away.

"That went well." Elzom muttered, turning to his digiegg.

He grabbed his school bag near him, and opened it up. He took a good look at his D-Satuza. There was the word "Satuza" on the cellular. Part of the cellular was dark green, and the cellular's monitor was something totally different. There was a green sphere in the center of the cellular's monitor, with the some sort of crest spinning around in the sphere, against the black background. There were parts of the cellular that were black.

There was location for external connection for the cellular. The buttons on the cellular were all black in color, while the shapes on the buttons were in light green. There was a narrow slot on the right for some reason. Elzom quickly put his D-Satuza into his black school bag after having a good look at it. He flung his school bag over his back and stood up, picking his digiegg up.

"_So you're Mr. Greenglade?_" A new voice questioned behind Elzom.

Elzom turned around. Elzom's cellular somehow dropped out of the closed school bag. Elzom noticed and was surprised, but he nodded at the codelimin. On the ground, a 3D image of the codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's cellular, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Denmon - Juvenile Mammal Meric - Denmon was short for Den Monster. He was part of the Tamed Beasts family. His previous forms were Flumon and Corismon. He had the power to evolve, even though he didn't have any device or human partner. He could vanish and reappear, with this same skill when he's in his higher forms. Denmon was an excellent warrior; seasoned fighter and brilliant tactician. He's an excellent tutor in discipline and combat. He was the caretaker of Aisnap Village in Sacred Star Island - His attacks are: Lone Slash and Mane of Darkness._"

_Denmon was the same height as Renamon. His form and shape was that of a fox, his whole body. He stood on both legs and had green eyes with a blue small mane. The skin of his fur was red._

Denmon smiled, watching the D-Satuza hover back in the air and somehow getting back into Elzom's school bag from the bottom without harming it. Elzom was mystified. Understanding that Mr. Greenglade had so many questions, Denmon decided that he'd help and answer them as he best could.

"Welcome to the Digital World Mr. Greenglade. You're on a protected and secure island that doesn't allow any evil codelimin to get through. Please follow me and I'll explain and answer stuff to you as best as I can." Denmon requested.

Elzom could only blink and nod. With his digiegg in his hands, and his school bag on his back, Elzom followed Denmon.

'Digital World?' Elzom thought...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 1: ACE STRUGGLE


	2. Ace Struggle

Story by Green Garden

**Against the Ace  
Chapter 1: "Ace Struggle"  
**_Other Names: Digiegg Birth_

_Previously on Against the Ace:_

Acemon sent Dreadincemon to destroy the only primary village in Nada Christila. Elzom got detention and after detention he left, but while he was in the school he experienced a heart attack, yet he woke up in some devastated site. Acemon watched Elzom's arrival in the Digital World with Sorcerimon through Sorcerimon's crystal ball. Dreadincemon was sent back, and he attacked Elzom; Tapirmon, and the digiegg. Tapirmon was deleted, but Elzom found his D-Satuza, and with his Digiegg was able to escape to Sacred Star Island, where Sorcerimon's crystal ball couldn't see. There are many questions and Elzom's about to find out about them...

* * *

"Master Acemon!" Dreadincemon yelled, bowing in Acemon's throne chamber.

The thrown room had fur of skunks on it. The throne itself was made of a complete skunk. A skunk that was huge, but only its fur. It was dyed purple in color. There were painting of Acemon in the throne room in different place, including the throne room and in some battles. Dreadincemon was on his knees, with his head staring at the floor. He was facing the back of the throne. Acemon had his paws tapping on the throne's arm. The throne slowly turned around.

Acemon faced his minion.

"Get on your feet Dreadincemon. I witnessed yet ANOTHER failure. What has gotten into you lately? You haven't failed me before twice in a row." Acemon remarked.

"I know master and I apologize. It was just that I didn't expect that the human would obtain his D-Satuza master." Dreadincemon informed, getting up on his feet and staring at Acemon.

"Only your success in dealing with Tsukaimon's assistant has saved you. For now, let's just wait for awhile for me to come up with some plan. The human is named Elzom Greenglade Dreadincemon. You remember that, because I fear he and his copedam would be our downfall. Before you leave, where are the remaining Basimon that came back with you?" Acemon inquired.

"They're in their underground den master." Dreadincemon replied.

"Very well. You may go now, and DON'T try to locate or battle Elzom and his copedam on your own!" Acemon warned.

"Yes Master!" Dreadincemon bowed, and quickly left Acemon's throne room.

Acemon turned his throne around again, away from the entrance of his throne room...

* * *

After putting his digiegg in Aisnap Village under Shomon's care, Elzom followed Denmon to the sandy beach coast of Sacred Star Island. Denmon sat down on his butt, just staring off to the horizon. Elzom took a seat next to Denmon, taking off his school bag. He opened it up and took out his D-Satuza. He closed his school bag once he had his D-Satuza. Denmon stared at Elzom's school bag, while Elzom stared at his D-Satuza. Elzom's school bag was on the sand in front of Elzom.

"Do all humans in your world carry those bags?" Denmon asked.

Elzom blinked. "What?"

He glanced at his school bag and chuckled. "Yes. Students that go to school carry them from school to home, and from home to school. They're called backpacks or school bags. You do know what school is, right?"

Denmon frowned. "Of course. Here school is where I or other caretakers of Primary Villages around the Digital World teach the young codelimin. We teach the babies how to survive and numerous other stuff that I'm going to share with you."

"So they're basically the same, but different in their own sense." Elzom concluded.

"Yes." Denmon nodded.

"... So this is officially named "D-Satuza"? What is it?" Elzom asked.

"It's a digivice that connects you with your copedam. A copedam is a native creature of this world that are partnered with humans, but copedam ARE rare. D is for Digital, and I don't know about satuza. I just know it has different abilities including helping your copedam evolve to higher stages." Denmon explained.

"This looks similar to a cellular back home." Elzom muttered.

"Cellular?" Denmon repeated.

"It's a device that many humans have that help them contact each other over different distances quickly." Elzom replied.

"I see." Denmon nodded.

Some aquatic and marine codelimin were having fun in the water in front of Denmon and Elzom. Denmon was watching them with delight. Elzom glanced up at them.

"Why are they so close to this island?" Elzom asked.

"The codelimin... Codelimin are native creatures of this world and they're either copedam or not. Anyway, they are safe in playing in these waters because no evil codelimin can approach them by sea or air." Denmon informed.

Elzom only nodded. He aimed his D-Satuza at them one by one. A 3D image of a marine codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's cellular, with the marine codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the marine codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Dolphmon - Maturity Aquatic Jerebi - Dolphmon was short for Dolphin Monster. They were part of the Tsunami Tides family. Dolphmon were also known as Rukamon. They travel the seas and oceans of the Digital World many countless times. They live in schools and migrate when they need to. They are gentle and friendly - Their attacks are: Pulse Blast and Dolphin Kick._"

"_Wadramon - Maturity Marine Jerebi - Wadramon was short for Water Dragon Monster. They were part of the Tsunami Tides family. They were related to Dolphmon. They are very friendly and gentle, and don't fear humans. They mostly live in the depths of the seas or oceans, but occasionally they surface around File Island or Sacred Star Island, and that's when they're seen. They were patient and friendly creature of the depths and were always willing to help, but were sometimes playful. They live in close tight families in their schools. They were very social codelimin, and they only spoke dolphin language - Their attacks are: Depth Dragon and Depth Sonic._"

_Wadramon were black dolphin with green eyes._

"_Depth Siromon - Maturity Marine Meric - Depth Siromon was short for Depth Siren Monster. They were part of the Tsunami Tides family. They were commonly seen in the oceans or other water places in the Digital World. They were distantly related to the knight Siromon. Depth Siromon lived in tight families, and not in schools. Instead of evolving, Depth Siromon grew like normal humans and mammals. Depth Siromon could go onto land a little. They were fast swimmers and divers. They could easily navigate in storms and in harsh waters or in the dark depths. Their food was the oxygen in the water. They understood and spoke codelimin language and human language - Their attacks are: Siren Alert and Fin Pulse._"

_Depth Siromon were big seals. They were completely black seals with green adorable eyes. Around their backs were dark green leather saddles. On their forehead was the outline of the crest of myths as a birthmark and it was light blue._

"What is this Meric and Jerebi stuff? I think there was also grasl. Who's Siromon?" Elzom asked.

"Meric; Jerebi, and Grasl. They are different types of codelimin. Meric is Data, having a balance of both darkness and light in them. Jerebi is Vaccine having the balance shifting to light, and Grasl is Virus having the balance shifting to darkness. Grasl codelimin aren't necessarily evil. You might have only meet evil ones so far though... Siromon is a legendary knight. I'm sure you'll eventually see him for yourself someday and then you'd understand." Denmon explained.

Elzom nodded and continued on analyzing the codelimin in the waters.

"_Gomamon - Juvenile Marine Jerebi - Gomamon was short for Gouman Monster. Gouman meant proud or conceited. He was part of the Tsunami Tides family. He has the ability to form bridges out of fish with his Marching Fishes attack. They are caring seals, and sometimes mischief in their play. Gomamon were excellent fishing hunters - Their attacks are: Marching Fishes; Claw Attack; Sharp Edge; Big Wave Attack; Fish Power; Fish Net._"

"_Octomon - Maturity Aquatic Grasl - Octomon was short for Octopus Monster. They were part of the Tsunami Tides family. Octomon wore stuff that he finds in sunken ships in the deep seas or oceans - Their attacks are: Spurting Ink and Octopus Trap._"

"_Shellmon - Maturity Marine Meric - Shellmon was short for Shell Monster. They were part of the Tsunami Tides family. With their large shells, Shellmon move slowly on land but are fast on the water - Their attacks are: Hydro Pressure and Slamming Attack._"

"_Penguinmon - Juvenile Bird Jerebi - Penguinmon was short for Penguin Monster. Penguinmon are also known as Penmon. They were part of the Tsunami Tides family. They aren't capable of flight, but they are good swimmers. These codelimin could evolve into some swimming codelimin or flying codelimin - His attacks are: Eternal Slapping; Sliding Attack; Ice Prism; Super Slap._"

"_Zudomon - Migration Marine Jerebi - Zudomon wield their known hammers. They were part of the Tsunami Tides family. They are slow on land, but their shells protect them, and others, from heavy attacks. They are reliable codelimin. They are good water transports - Their attacks are: Vulcan's Hammer and Horn and Tusk._"

"What's with all this family stuff?" Elzom asked.

Denmon was quiet for a few moments, thinking of a way to explain it to Elzom.

"... You know, that could be added as a lesson. Anyway, there are nineteen families. The first is Nether Troops. Nether Troops are basically codelimin that have bad intentions and would cause mischief. They also follow Nether Demons, which is the second family. Nether Demons are powerful evil codelimin. The third family is Tsunami Tides, which basically are all the codelimin that live in water, or that are water related codelimin.

"Next is Cloud Gales, which is the fourth family. Cloud Gales are basically dragons of numerous types. They are sometimes also reptiles. Solar Mists is the sixth family, and any codelimin that is related to nature is a Solar Mist. Tamed Beasts is the seventh family, and they are mostly mammals; animals, or beasts. Afterwards is the Wiring Gears family. Anything mechanical; Cyborg; machine, or android are in that family. Afterwards is Knight Blades family, which are basically knights.

"Next comes the Mystic Ancients family, which are codelimin that are ancients. They are codelimin that have lived long in the Ancient Digital World, and in most cases their names start with "Ancient". That was the ninth family. Moving on into the tenth family is Tropic Breezes. Tropic Breezes are bird codelimin or numerous codelimin that could fly in numerous ways basically, but not always. Angelic Vanguard is the eleventh family and all angels are part of that family.

"Raging Sparks are fire codelimin or codelimin with fire related attacks basically. It's the twelve family. Arcane Casters is the thirteenth family and they are basically wizards but not always. Next is the fourteenth family that is Legend Tales. Legend Tales are codelimin that are mythical basically. Odd Tests are composition codelimin and they are the fifteenth family. The sixteenth family, Buzzing Vibrations, are insects.

"The seventeenth family is Giant Jurassic, which are basically dinosaurs. The eighteenth family is Bright Souls, and they are humanoid; warrior, or perfect codelimin. The last and nineteenth family is Night Children, which are basically baby codelimin." Denmon explained.

"What about this juvenile; maturity, and migration stuff?" Elzom asked, turning to Denmon.

"That's kind of a long lesson, but I'll do my best anyway. Basically codelimin evolve differently, or GROW differently from humans. Depending on the level and how high it is would also depend on time. The higher the level, the longer the time for instance. There are many digiegg of numerous colors and numerous shapes on them. After the digiegg the first and most vulnerable form is embryo. It is also known as Fresh and Baby I.

"It would take a few days at least for the embryo to evolve to its caterpillar or infant form. The level is also known as In-Training or Baby II. They are less vulnerable, but they still need much attention. With the help of a digivice or some other device an embryo could easily evolve into its caterpillar form in the matter of hours if not less. Next is juvenile and it is also known as Rookie or Child. They become less vulnerable and more independent on themselves.

"Compared to higher evolved codelimin, juvenile are weak. Juvenile is the most common form a codelimin could reach. With the help of a digivice, or some other device, the codelimin could continue evolving, until they reach their highest form within as close as a day or even less. However when codelimin are weak they could easily devolve to their previous or lower form, or when they're defeated, but not deleted.

"Staying on a level requires energy, and some times the energy is too much to evolve or more than enough. When it's too much, the evolved codelimin would remain evolved for a few moments before devolving, but when the energy is more than enough to evolve, the codelimin stay longer, and some times even permanent, in such a form. It depends on size; type, and level of the codelimin really.

"Even when the codelimin could hold a permanent form, there is still a chance that it could devolve. It is important for you to know that different codelimin have certain specific evolution lines, and yet some unique evolution lines, or there would be an evolution that's totally different than the rest of the evolution line. Specific evolution lines are when codelimin evolve to stronger and similar forms of themselves without changes in their type.

"Unique evolution lines happen to only special rare codelimin that only have such a evolution line and no other. Of course an evolution line could be chaotic and have different forms. Size doesn't matter when it comes to evolution because there are codelimin that are smaller in size but higher in evolution for like juvenile type. Back to the levels. After juvenile is maturity. It is also known as Adult or Champion. That is when the evolution line starts to show what course it would take.

"Maturity also start to show their strength and are capable of holding their own a little even against higher evolved forms. Maturity is also common but happens in critical or unnecessary situations. After maturity is migration and its a powerful level. It is also known as Ultimate; Fully Evolved, or Perfect. It isn't the most powerful, but it's uncommon. Some times the codelimin when they evolve change from meric to virus to jerebi for instance, or from virus to jerebi etc.

"The highest achievable level is mate. It is also known as Mega or Ultimate. That's the most dangerous and most independent codelimin around. There are some known levels higher than mate, but there aren't any records of any codelimin evolving higher than mate. I assure you there are though. There are other ways for evolution, like hudidos, which is also known as Jogress or DNA. That's when two separate codelimin merge together to form one codelimin.

"Such an evolution is extremely rare, but it does happen. It can happen at different levels, like two juveniles could some times merge and form a mate, or two maturities merging and forming one migration. I'm sure of other evolutions that exist, yet I'm not aware of them." Denmon explained.

"That fascinating." Elzom whispered in awe.

"Yes. It is. Just remember, some times a maturity codelimin doesn't evolve higher than that, or migration remains migration." Denmon informed.

"Does a codelimin need a digivice to evolve like to mate?" Elzom asked.

"A codelimin could evolve directly to mate or pass through their maturity and migration forms. No, a codelimin doesn't need a digivice or something to evolve. A digivice only helps with copedam, only. Like I said, a codelimin could evolve without a digivice, but getting to mate might take years, or decades, or longer, if such a codelimin ever reaches such a level." Denmon explained.

Some Depth Siromon moved out of the ocean and moved on the beach, approaching Elzom and Denmon. Both noticed, and Denmon smiled.

"They want to greet us and welcome you most likely." Denmon remarked.

Some Depth Siromon walked over to Denmon. Denmon put up his paw and rubbed their heads softly. Other Depth Siromon turned their attention to Elzom, knowing that he was a human. One Depth Siromon got close enough for Elzom to rub its head. Feeling the caring; gentleness, and kindness for him, the Depth Siromon approached Elzom closer, letting Elzom rub his gloved hand on its head better. Elzom removed his right hand and took off the glove on that hand.

Elzom put back his hand on the Depth Siromon's head and rubbed it gently. It seemed that the Depth Siromon liked it and was enjoying it. Elzom felt the moisture on its head. Denmon turned his head towards Elzom while rubbing one of the Depth Siromon's heads that was near him.

"You know, it is rare, but some codelimin adopt individual names for themselves. And this would be a nice photo." Denmon smiled.

"Yeah." Elzom agreed.

Elzom giggled. "Hey. I'm Elzom Greenglade. It's really nice to meet you."

"You too Elzom." The Depth Siromon replied, in a feminine voice.

Elzom blinked. He removed his hand out of surprise. Denmon laughed.

"Don't be surprised. There are numerous male and female codelimin of different types. Sometimes a codelimin isn't a him or a her, just an it. That Depth Siromon is a young female. Not an infant, but not an adult either." Denmon explained.

Elzom gasped. He blushed, lowering his head, suddenly remembering Ansita and his home back on Earth, but specifically Ansita, and those few times they spent alone in Elzom's room when the Whistlebow family visited the Greenglade family. The Depth Siromon wondered if she had done something wrong and turned to Denmon. Denmon shrugged.

"He's a shy guy." Denmon informed.

The Depth Siromon nodded, and stared at Elzom for a few moments. She eventually turned around and went back to the ocean and started playing again with other Depth Siromon. The Depth Siromon on the beach followed her back into the ocean and went back to playing with each other, leaving Denmon and Elzom alone on the beach.

"It is more than you being shy, isn't it?" Denmon asked, staring at Elzom.

Without raising his head, Elzom nodded solemnly. Denmon stood up and patted Elzom's right shoulder.

"You'll be able to return home soon enough." Denmon assured. "I'm returning to Aisnap Village to check up on the digieggs and the babies. This was a nice moment with you. When you feel like coming back and checking up on your digiegg... It's up to you."

Denmon walked away, leaving Elzom alone in his thoughts on the beach with the different tsunami tide codelimin playing in the ocean. Elzom quietly put his right glove back on his right hand, and he put his D-Satuza back in his school bag, closing it after he put it in. Elzom brought the school bag closer to his chest, hugging it, while Elzom just stared off into the horizon...

* * *

Acemon slid down the tunnel that led to the underground Basimon den. He landed on his feet with his knees knelt. There were numerous openings to different Basimon homes, but Acemon knew which one he was looking for and he knew that they knew he was coming, so he waited for them to exit on their own. The four Basimon did eventually come out, glaring at Acemon. Acemon grinned, summoning a card of his. Without any hesitance, the four Basimon attacked Acemon.

"**Skunk Spray**!" Acemon yelled.

Acemon rose his tail into the air, and he sprayed black rain from his tail at the four Basimon. Only one Basimon was quick enough to act.

"**Serpent Guard**!" Basimon yelled.

Basimon's eyes turned red and a red energy serpent was summoned in front of Basimon and twirled around itself, forming a red serpent shield with the serpent's head at the front. The black rain hit the shield and spared one of the Basimon of the hideous smell not making it stink. Acemon only shrugged. With three Basimon stinking, they continued on their charge towards Acemon.

"**Serpent Petrify**!" One Basimon yelled.

Basimon released red energy from his twin yellow eyes towards Acemon.

"**Ace Guard**!" Acemon yelled.

Acemon's spine extended out of his spine and formed a black spiked shield in front of him. The Serpent Petrify hit Ace Guard, saving Acemon from turning to stone. Acemon knew how dangerous Basimon were, and he didn't underestimate them, but he was determined to delete them and absorb their data for his own. Even though his shield was part of his body, it didn't turn to stone and Acemon brought it back into his body.

"**Serpent Death**!" The three Basimon yelled.

Acemon flipped backwards three times, avoiding the three attacks from the three Basimon.

"**Serpent Whip**!" One Basimon yelled.

Acemon was able to barely duck in time. With his card still in his hand, black lightning started circling around it.

"**Ace Lightning**!" Acemon yelled.

Acemon aimed the card at the Basimon that attacked him with Serpent Whip, and a black lightning bolt was released from the card towards the Basimon. The bolt hit the Basimon and it instantly was deleted. Acemon's card vanished with Acemon grinning.

"One down, three to go." Acemon remarked.

"**Arachnid Acid**!" The three remaining Basimon yelled.

"We went through this already. Oh well. **Ace Guard**!" Acemon yelled.

The black spiked shield formed in front of Acemon, protecting him from the red deadly acid. He recalled his shield back into body and summoned a card into his paw.

"**Ace Destroyer**!" Acemon yelled.

Acemon released the card towards the furthest Basimon, which was the one that protected itself from from Acemon's Skunk Spray.

"**Serpent Guard**!" Basimon yelled.

"That won't work." Acemon informed, shaking his head.

The card changed into a black energy skunk, which leaped towards the Basimon on all four legs. While approaching the Basimon, the energy skunk released barrages of black energy towards Basimon, slamming into its shield. The energy skunk went through the shield like it wasn't there and collided with Basimon in an explosion, deleting it.

"Two down, two to go." Acemon grinned. "Now hold still and this would be finished quickly."

A card formed in his paw. "**Ace Pour**!"

Acemon released the card towards the remaining Basimon duo. Once released towards them the card split into smaller bits of itself and changed into numerous small black spheres. All the spheres collided into the two Basimon, deleting them. Acemon walked around the ground littered with numerous bones, absorbing the data of the four Basimon he deleted.

"That was some good target training. I'm ready to start my conquest now." Acemon grinned, going back up the tunnel he slid down from...

* * *

Shomon was carrying the digiegg that was Elzom's to Elzom on the beach. Shomon put it down beside Elzom. Elzom glanced to his right; holding his school bag tightly, and smiled when he saw his digiegg. His digiegg was completely green with some sort of crest outlined in gold on the center. Elzom didn't know what it was. Nonetheless, Elzom took out his left hand and rubbed the top of his digiegg.

"I'll get some bottles." Shomon informed. "It's almost time for him to be born, and you'll need to feed him."

Elzom blinked, staring at Shomon. "How do you know it's him?"

"For one thing, it's the color. Green isn't common with girls, but it is with boys. For another, once you've taken care of digieggs and baby codelimin for as long as I or Denmon has then you'd know. Milk bottles coming right up." Shomon explained, rushing back to Aisnap Village.

Elzom put his school bag to his left and picked up his digiegg. He put it down between his legs and cuddled it with its body. With his head on the digiegg, and his gloved left hand rubbing the digiegg, Elzom closed his eyes and softly hummed to himself. Shomon returned and he stopped when he saw Elzom holding his digiegg the way he did. Shomon smiled.

'You're going to have one great human partner.' Shomon thought, slowly approaching Elzom.

A bottle full of white milk appeared in front of Elzom, Elzom glanced up and saw Shomon carrying bottles of fresh milk. Elzom took a milk bottle from Shomon.

"Where do you all get the milk from?" Elzom inquired.

"There's a device back in Aisnap Village that produces natural tasty milk. Having many cows and milking them would take too long, so Denmon was the genius behind the Natural Milk Device." Shomon replied. "It sometimes processes enough milk for the babies, and other times more than enough. It's sufficient for Aisnap Village."

Shomon put down the milk bottles beside Elzom on the beach.

"Does your bag have any space to carry them?" Shomon asked, nodding towards Elzom's school bag.

Elzom shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Pity because I was thinking of putting them in it." Shomon shrugged. "Oh well. I'll be back in Aisnap Village if you need my help."

"_... Elzom?_" A voice asked.

Elzom looked up and saw the female Depth Siromon that he was kind to before. At least he thought it was her. The Depth Siromon smiled. She was the only who got onto the beach and approached Elzom.

"Yes. I'm the same female." Depth Siromon giggled, reaching Elzom.

Glancing towards the waters near the beach, Elzom noticed that the codelimin playing in the waters started leaving.

"Denmon told me that there are codelimin that have individual names... Umm... Do you have one?" Elzom asked, not looking at Depth Siromon.

"I do have one." The female Depth Siromon replied. "It's Nowara. You can call me that."

Elzom smiled. "It's a nice name."

"I know." Nowara nodded. "I wanted to share you that I some times stay here for long periods of time. It's really quiet and peaceful here... I know of another more peaceful and wondrous place that I could show you... Just as long as you don't tell anyone about it. Want to see it?"

"May I bring my digiegg with me?" Elzom questioned.

Nowara thought about it for a moment. "... I think it would be safer for it to remain here."

"But Shomon said that it was almost time for him to be born." Elzom informed.

"Him?" The Depth Siromon repeated. "My, Shomon is learning well. Well, I do trust Shomon and Denmon on such issues. It's going to be dangerous, but if you insist..."

"I do." Elzom nodded.

The Depth Siromon nodded. "O.K. We'll have to go underwater. Bring your D-Satuza, but KEEP your bag here on the beach. It's safe; no one would steal on this island."

"I won't need to take off my clothes, would I?" Elzom asked.

Nowara blushed and lowered her head. "No. You can keep them on. They would help you in a way."

Elzom sighed. He opened up his school bag and took out his D-Satuza. He closed his school bag once he had his D-Satuza. He moved away from his digiegg and stood up. He put his D-Satuza in his pocket in his shorts. With both hands, Elzom knelt down and picked up his digiegg. Nowara walked towards the waters and quickly went into it. Elzom was about to follow her, but she surfaced her head and shook it.

"You don't need to dive yet. Just stay close and you'll know when to dive. A word of advise when you do, don't struggle, even if your digiegg somehow gets out of your arms." The female Depth Siromon explained.

Elzom remained silent, and took Nowara's information. Nowara swum close to the island's coast, with Elzom walking on the beach near her with his digiegg in his arms. Following Nowara on the beach, Elzom remained on the beach until he reached a dead-end, which was a rock mountain blocking his path. Elzom glanced towards Nowara and saw her diving in time. Elzom took a deep breath.

"I guess this is where I dive." Elzom muttered, walking towards the waters.

Reaching the waters, Elzom walked deeper and deeper into the waters. He held his breathe and closed his eyes going underwater. A strong current moved Elzom through the waters and Elzom tried to remain conscious with his eyes open, but he fainted...

* * *

"_Elzom?_" A familiar voice inquired.

Slowly opening his eyes Elzom realized that he was on dry land once again. Elzom coughed violently, forcing the water out of his stomach. Once he had calmed down, Elzom took a look around, noticing that his digiegg was with him on dry land again. The pure clear water of the lake was surrounded by a beach, which Elzom; his digiegg, and Nowara were on, and on the other sides steep cliffs kept the fall a secret hidden place.

Like magic, continuous water fell from the top of one of the cliffs on the opposite side of Elzom; his digiegg, and Nowara. The place was so well balanced that the lake never flooded and the water of the fall never ended. A few yards away passing the beach was grass. After the grass were tall trees covering another side of the secret location. Bushes and thorns were between the trees, making it extremely difficult to navigate through.

"What is this place?" Elzom asked in awe.

"I don't know." Nowara replied, shaking her head. "I only found this place a few months ago when the strong current took me underwater and through an underwater tunnel to this place. There is another underwater tunnel where one could exit, and the strong current brings anyone out through it."

"... Does anyone else know about it?" Elzom inquired.

Nowara shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"... I think "Miracle Fall" is a good name for this place, don't you Nowara?" Elzom asked.

Nowara blinked, nodding. "Yeah. It's a good name."

Elzom got onto his feet and walked over to the digiegg. Somehow his clothes weren't wet or otherwise he would have felt the heaviness and wetness of his clothes. He felt his pocket, and the D-Satuza was still secure in it. Elzom reached the digiegg and sat down in front of it, opening up his legs. He put his digiegg between his legs, and cuddled it with his face and arms. Nowara smiled at the site. She turned her head away and watched the waterfall quietly.

She approached the water closer and sat down on her belly being quiet. While rubbing his digiegg, Elzom felt something pushing his cheek momentarily from inside his digiegg. Elzom raised his head and opened his eyes, smiling down at his digiegg. Moments later a crack appeared on the top of the digiegg, and Nowara heard, as she turned her head towards it. She watched the digiegg that was with Elzom closed.

The crack spread around the digiegg, covering it in cracks, but not breaking it. In a puff of green smoke, the digiegg hatched, and Nowara got up, walking over to the newly hatched baby codelimin. Elzom closed his eyes and coughed the green smoke out, waving it away from his face. When the green smoke vanished, Nowara had reached Elzom and both had a look at the baby codelimin. Taking his D-Satuza out from his shorts' pocket, he aimed it at the baby codelimin.

"Survivomon." The baby codelimin cooed, staring at Elzom.

"_Survivomon - Embryo Micro Jerebi - Survivomon was short for Survival Monster. He was part of the Night Children family. Survivomon was an embryo level of the Owl Copedam. He hopped around, but he also could float around. He could speak his and another codelimin's name only - His attack is: Emerald Shock._"

_Survivomon was Botamon's size, though his skin was dark green. His eye were green._

Elzom laughed, and hugged his copedam happily.

"Sur-vivo-mon." Survivomon struggled.

'Too tight!' Survivomon thought.

Elzom released Survivomon, blinking at him.

'Umm... O.K. I'll try this. Can you hear me Survivomon?' Elzom thought.

Survivomon smiled. 'Yes. It's great to meet you before I even hatch Elzom Greenglade. I know I can call you Elzom, but I want to call you chief.'

'Wh-what?! Chief? Whatever. I guess I'm O.K. with that. Are you hungry?' Elzom thought.

'Yes.' Survivomon thought. 'A lot.'

'Wait here.' Elzom thought, getting up on his legs. 'I just need to go and get you some milk. I'll be back. Depth Siromon here, or you could call her Nowara, will keep you company.'

'O.K.' Survivomon thought, watching Elzom.

He went towards the lake and quickly dove in.

"Where is he going?" Nowara asked herself, witnessing Elzom dive underwater.

She turned back to Survivomon and saw that he was staring at her.

"And how are you?" Nowara inquired, smiling.

'Hungry, but other than that great! Wait. I don't think you hear me. I guess only chief does.' Survivomon thought, lowering his eyes.

Noticing him lower his eyes, Nowara realized that Survivomon was sad, but she didn't know why or how to help, so she just remained by his side, giving him silent company. She decided on giving him silent company until Elzom returned at least...

* * *

"Run for your lives! Acemon is attacking!" A Koemon yelled, running away from an advancing army led by Acemon.

"**Green Flare Breath**!" Some Coredramon yelled.

Their attacks hit their targets, and their targets exploded. Some of their targets were homes of the isolated codelimin village, while others were peaceful codelimin.

"**Soul Predator**!" A Metal Phantomon yelled.

The attack targeted some codelimin, instantly deleting them.

"This massacre is going to stop!" An angel exclaimed, stepping in front of Acemon and his advancing army.

Acemon chuckled. Behind the angel, the surviving codelimin looked on, but they quickly left their village, knowing that they won't survive, heading towards the nearest village. The Koemon that warned about Acemon advancing was one of them. The village was located on some plains somewhere in the Digital World, so grass was short all around them. Acemon took his time to look at his opponent, while his army stopped behind him.

"Should I deal with him?" Dreadincemon inquired beside Acemon.

Acemon shook his head. "No. This angel is mine! Any last words before your deletion Lord Holy Angemon?"

The angel remained silent. "... **Soul Banish**!"

Quickly responding, Acemon summoned a card. "**Ace Destroyer**!"

"Let's see if that'll handle you." Acemon whispered.

Ace Destroyer neutralized Soul Banish and continued on its way towards Lord Holy Angemon. The angel gasped.

"**Excalibur**!" Lord Holy Angemon yelled.

Acting quickly, the angel's weapon slashed through the energy skunk before it reached him. Acemon shrugged.

"Interesting. Another try, shall we? **Ace Pour**!" Acemon yelled.

"**Heaven's Gate**!" Lord Holy Angemon yelled.

Heaven's Gate sucked all of Acemon's Ace Pour into it. With Acemon's attack destroyed, the gate vanished.

"Master?" Dreadincemon asked impatiently.

Acemon grinned. "No Dreadincemon! I can take him. This is going to be a longer fight than I thought."

"What about the codelimin villagers?" Dreadincemon asked.

"Let them escape to another village. We'll go after them after I deal with this little obstacle here." Acemon replied.

"Yes master." Dreadincemon nodded.

Stepping forward, Acemon prepared himself for a battle he knew he would either win by deleting Lord Holy Angemon or by the angel withdrawing. Either way it didn't matter. With his Excalibur charged, Lord Holy Angemon rushed at Acemon. In return Acemon rushed at the defending angel. The village was empty now, and Acemon; Acemon's army, and Lord Holy Angemon all knew it. Even though Lord Holy Angemon knew he didn't have a chance in winning, he kept fighting.

Lord Holy Angemon slashed at Acemon with his Excalibur, but Acemon dodged it. With a swift kick to his stomach, Acemon kicked Lord Holy Angemon a few feet away. Lord Holy Angemon panted, staring at his foe. Acemon shrugged at his opponent. He summoned a card into his paw.

"Let's see how you handle fire. **Ace Torch**!" Acemon yelled.

Instantly lighting his card aflame, it wasn't quickly burned, as it was acting like a torch. A few moments later and Acemon released his flaming card at Lord Holy Angemon.

"**Soul Banish**!" Lord Holy Angemon yelled.

Soul Banish deleted Ace Torch and continued on its way towards Acemon. Acemon quickly flipped back a few times.

"**Ace Guard**!" Acemon yelled.

Acemon's spines extended out of his spine and formed a black spiked shield in front of him. Soul Banish slammed into Acemon's shield in an explosion and Lord Holy Angemon didn't notice, but Acemon did wince from the explosion impact on his shield. Soul Banish was canceled after slamming into Acemon's shield. Dreadincemon noticed his master's slight discomfort. Shaking off his opponent's attack, Acemon withdrew his shield, grinning.

"You have to do better than that you know." Acemon informed.

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Lord Holy Angemon replied.

"Good! **Skunk Spray**!" Acemon yelled.

"What?" Lord Holy Angemon asked, gasping.

Acemon raised his tail into the air, and he sprayed Lord Holy Angemon with black rain, being released from his tail. Caught off guard, the hideous smell landed on Lord Holy Angemon, making him stink. Lord Holy Angemon coughed a few times from his smell, but quickly regained his composure.

"If you do escape, you stinking would be a sign that I fought you, if not defeated you." Acemon chuckled.

Taking to the air, Lord Holy Angemon took an advantage, if not only one, against Acemon. Acemon snarled.

"... I'll give you that." Acemon muttered. "**Ace Lightning**!"

Summoning a card of his, black lightning circled the card in Acemon's paw. Acemon aimed it at Lord Holy Angemon in the sky, and both a black lightning bolt was released from the card and from the sky down towards Lord Holy Angemon. The angel was able to avoid the joint attack. He was thankful that he was able to avoid it, yet he knew it was far from being over.

"You don't like bolts?" Acemon asked. "Well, let's see if you like to be wet. **Ace Drench**!"

With another card, Acemon released it into the sky, and without warning Lord Holy Angemon was attacked by a sudden flash flood. The sudden massive flood pouring down onto the angel was too much, and the flash flood forced him to the ground on his face. Acemon laughed, along with Dreadincemon. The flood quickly vaporized into thin air.

"I see you do like being wet." Acemon noted.

Lord Holy Angemon slowly got back up onto his feet, soaked in water. He remained silent, and realizing something, he smelled himself. The angel noticed that the stinking smell on him from Acemon was gone. He grinned.

"Well, your Ace Drench did neutralize your Skunk Spray." Lord Holy Angemon remarked.

Acemon blinked, and rubbed his chin. "I didn't think of that... I guess I'll just have to spray you again. **Skunk Spray**!"

"Not this time!" Lord Holy Angemon exclaimed.

He quickly flew away from the black rain, avoiding the stinking smell. His wetness from Acemon's Ace Drench did drag on him and made him heavier, so it wasn't easy to avoid Skunk Spray. Acemon moaned in mock disappointment.

'This is taking too long.' Lord Holy Angemon thought. 'I think it would be best to withdraw to Sacred Star Island. Denmon needs to be informed that Acemon has begun his conquest of Ancient Digital.'

"**Soul Banish**!" Lord Holy Angemon yelled.

"**Ace Guard**!" Acemon yelled.

Lord Holy Angemon quickly followed his attack, the attack slammed into Ace Guard, making Acemon wince, but it did cancel Soul Banish. He quickly withdrew his shield, grinning, but his eyes quickly widened. Acemon ducked and rolled out of the way hastily, avoiding Lord Holy Angemon's attack.

"I guess I should've seen that." Acemon muttered. "Well done Lord Holy Angemon."

"I'm not through yet." Lord Holy Angemon informed, glaring at Acemon's army.

"What?" Acemon asked, confused.

The angel quickly flew towards Acemon's army.

"**Penta Wing**!" Dreadincemon yelled.

Lord Holy Angemon's Excalibur slashed through the attack, canceling it.

"**Heaven's Gate**!" Lord Holy Angemon yelled, landing close in front of Acemon's army.

"Shit!" Dreadincemon yelled, quickly rolling away and taking to the sky.

A lot of Acemon's army was sucked into the gate, being deleted. But before most of his army could be crushed, the gate vanished.

"**Soul Banish**!" Lord Holy Angemon yelled.

Dreadincemon growled. "**Deceiving Pentagon**!"

The two attacks exploded on each other, and taking the chance, Lord Holy Angemon quickly flew into the sky, flying away as he withdrew from the battle. The two attacks had canceled each other out, and when the dust from the explosion settled, Dreadincemon noticed Lord Holy Angemon withdrawing out of sight. He turned to his master.

"Shall we pursue?" Dreadincemon inquired.

Acemon shook his head. "Not now. He has survived this time. He's a skilled opponent, I'd give him that. We need to head back to the palace to gather up other soldiers to continue my conquest."

"Very well master." Dreadincemon sighed.

Withdrawing from the direction he came from, Acemon led his surviving army back to his palace. Acemon noted that his Coredramon were deleted, but his Metal Phantomon had survived...

* * *

It was awhile before Elzom had returned, and he returned carrying his school bag on his back. Once out of the lake, a cool breeze rushed by Elzom and he felt the breeze swiftly drying him up from the water. The breeze also dried up his school bag, and the contents of his school bag. Elzom walked over to Depth Siromon and Survivomon. He stopped in front of his copedam, and knelt down. He took off his school bag and opening it up, took out a milk bottle.

Closing his school bag and putting it aside on the beach. Survivomon's eyes widened when he saw the milk bottle, but he waited for Elzom to invite him to it before he went to it. Elzom nodded, smiling and Survivomon hopped towards Elzom. He got onto Elzom's lap and Elzom put the milk bottle's rubber nipple into his copedam's mouth. Survivomon eagerly sucked on the milk in the bottle.

'Did Nowara try talking to you while I was away?' Elzom thought.

'Yes. But I guess she can't hear me.' Survivomon replied in his thoughts.

'Don't worry about it. I know we're using telepathy with each other. Telepathy is when you share thoughts with some else, and that some one else share thoughts with you. Nowara doesn't have telepathy so she can't communicate with you.' Elzom thought.

'Well that does explain it.' Survivomon thought, continuing his sucking of the milk non-stop.

"Why did you bring your bag?" Nowara asked, eyeing Elzom's school bag.

"It was the best way to bring the milk bottles. I couldn't just bring all the milk bottles with me through the water." Elzom reasoned.

Nowara nodded. "Of course."

After drinking to his satisfaction, Survivomon rested on Elzom's lap and closed his eyes. Elzom fondly patted his copedam on his head.

'I feel nice.' Survivomon thought.

Soon afterwards Survivomon turned transparent green. He hopped off of Elzom's lap.

"SURVIVOMON DICRENOL!"  
"EMERALDMON!"

Elzom quickly grabbed his D-Satuza, and aimed it at the newly evolved Survivomon.

"_Emeraldmon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Emeraldmon was short for Emerald Monster. He was part of the Bright Souls family. Emeraldmon was the miniature form of his juvenile form - His attack is: Emerald Bubbles._"

_Emeraldmon was Otazoidmon in a miniature form. He didn't have his cape, as his shirt and pants were shorter and smaller, so they could fit him. He didn't have a belt, but he still had the gloves on, along with the crest of myths on the upper right of his shirt. His eyes were still green, as his hair was brown; short, and smooth._

"Emeraldmon." Elzom smiled.

"Yep." Emeraldmon nodded.

Elzom blinked. "You can talk?"

"Yeah. I only can't talk when I'm Survivomon." Emeraldmon informed.

'But we still can share telepathy, right?' Emeraldmon thought.

'I heard you, so I guess so.' Elzom thought.

'This is good.' Emeraldmon agreed.

"He evolved in a way like I haven't seen before." Nowara muttered.

"Hey Nowara. Thanks for keeping me company when Elzom left." Emeraldmon thanked.

Nowara blinked, and blushed. "Your welcome!"

"Well, you hatched here in Miracle Fall. That has got to mean something." Elzom muttered.

Emeraldmon chuckled. "Maybe, but even if we didn't come, I might've still hatched on the beach of Sacred Star Island."

"This place is special and unique. One can't easily come to it, so you hatching here is also special because of that." Nowara agreed with Elzom.

"I should've known you'd side with Elzom." Emeraldmon moaned.

"What? No, I just agree with him." Nowara retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Emeraldmon remarked.

Nowara growled, but remained silent.

"... I think we should have Denmon and Shomon meet you Emeraldmon." Elzom decided.

"Yeah. You're right chief. When do we go?" Emeraldmon asked.

"Chief?" Nowara repeated.

Elzom shrugged. "It's something Emeraldmon wants to call me. You need to be warned Emeraldmon about the currents."

Emeraldmon blinked. "I'll handle them."

"What about your bag?" Nowara asked.

"We'll keep it here until I figure out a way to bring it back without getting it wet." Elzom replied, putting his D-Satuza securely into his pocket.

Without waiting for Emeraldmon or Depth Siromon, Elzom rushed towards the lake and dove in, keeping his school bag behind. Emeraldmon quickly followed him, followed by Depth Siromon...

* * *

Leaving the water, soaking wet, Elzom dragged himself onto the beach. Emeraldmon followed Elzom. Nowara remained on the water but she watched with interest in her eyes. Elzom and his copedam dragged themselves away from the beach and deeper through Sacred Star Island.

"How was your first time underwater?" Elzom inquired.

"Cold." Emeraldmon replied, shivering and hugging himself.

Elzom smiled. "You'll get used to it."

"I have a feeling there'll be a lot of things I'm going to get used to." Emeraldmon moaned.

Soon enough the two saw numerous bushes and some large trees with wide trunks. The two entered Aisnap Village, with the village being totally and oddly quiet. There were numerous baby codelimin all around and there were digieggs hanging from some of the large trees, while other digieggs were on the ground. Some digieggs were even in the bushes.

"I don't remember the village being this quiet before." Emeraldmon muttered. "Then again I haven't been here long to know."

"You've come back Elzom. There's someone who wants to meet you personally and he has urgent news to tell you." Shomon informed.

The human blinked, pointing at himself. Shomon nodded. Denmon and some angel codelimin approached Elzom and Emeraldmon. Taking out his soaked D-Satuza from his soaked shorts, Elzom aimed his digivice at the angel.

"_Lord Holy Angemon - Migration Angel Jerebi - Lord Holy Angemon was short for Lord Holy Angel Monster. He was part of the Angelic Vanguard family. This angel fights for justice when he needs to but when he knows that withdrawal is the best option, he does so. He wielded an Excalibur like Magna Angemon. Lord Holy Angemon was the lord of one of the villages in Process Continent until Acemon destroyed it with his Ace Army - His attacks are: Heaven's Gate; Excalibur; Soul Banish._"

Putting his D-Satuza back in his pocket, Elzom stared in awe at the angel codelimin. Shomon and Denmon both noticed Emeraldmon and approached.

"You were in that green digiegg, weren't you?" Shomon inquired.

Emeraldmon nodded. "Yes. I'm in my caterpillar form now. Chief here fed me some milk and I evolved from my embryo form."

"Where were you born?" Denmon questioned.

Emeraldmon glanced at Elzom.

'What should I say chief?' Emeraldmon asked, not wanting to tell Denmon and Shomon about Miracle Fall.

His human shrugged. 'Just tell them it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now.'

'Right chief.' Emeraldmon thought.

Turning back to Denmon and Shomon, Emeraldmon smiled at them.

"I would think that it doesn't matter where I was born, but that I'm here now." Emeraldmon replied.

"... True..." Denmon muttered.

"But you were born today." Shomon remarked.

"Yes! Less than an hour ago!" Emeraldmon exclaimed.

"... What's your name?" Denmon asked.

Emeraldmon sweat-dropped. "Emeraldmon."

Both Denmon and Shomon noticed that Emeraldmon had addressed his partner as "chief". They decided to ignore it, and understood that it was something between Emeraldmon and Elzom.

"It's a pleasure finally meeting you in person Elzom Greenglade." Lord Holy Angemon greeted, extending his arm.

"... The pleasure is all mine... What's the urgent news?" Elzom inquired, shaking hands with the angel.

Lord Holy Angemon lowered his head, and shook it letting go of Elzom's hand. "Acemon and his Ace Army attacked my village that I led and protected. Just like what your digivice mentioned. I was able to cripple his army but only temporarily. It would be a matter of time before he returns to destroying numerous other villages, then he would attack cities. I'm fearful that he's begun his conquest of Ancient Digital."

"Did you personally battle Acemon?" Elzom questioned, rubbing his chin.

"Yes." Lord Holy Angemon nodded. "I was able to keep up with him, but only barely. He's a very powerful codelimin."

"When Lord Holy Angemon arrived, he was so exhausted. Partially from flying all the way over here and partially because of his battle with Acemon." Shomon informed.

"Did he massacre any codelimin?" Emeraldmon asked.

"... I wouldn't say "massacre", not yet at least. Innocent codelimin were deleted, while others that survived fled their village to other nearby villages. I kept Acemon busy by battling him and so the surviving codelimin of my village succeeded in fleeing. I don't know how they are now." Lord Holy Angemon explained.

"Was Dreadincemon with him?" Elzom asked.

"Yes." Lord Holy Angemon replied. "I also faced him momentarily in battle, and he's an annoying loyal codelimin to Acemon."

"Would you be able to take us to the nearest village of the destroyed village?" Emeraldmon inquired.

"After I've had my rest I would. There's no guarantee that Acemon won't have attacked that village by the time we arrive." Lord Holy Angemon informed.

"What was the village's name that you protected and led?" Elzom asked.

"Havenwings." Lord Holy Angemon replied in a sad voice.

"Then I promise you that you'd get to establish Havenwings once more some time in the future. I don't know when, but I promise you that'll happen and Acemon won't stop it or harm it." Elzom decided seriously.

Lord Holy Angemon smiled. "I thank you Elzom."

"I have the best place for rest." Denmon informed, clapping his paws. "Please follow me."

Elzom; Emeraldmon, and Lord Holy Angemon all followed Denmon. Shomon knew where they were going so he didn't follow them. Some babies were crying and Shomon went to them to intend them...

* * *

Denmon didn't take his guests far. He stopped in front of an empty green ground, with Elzom; Emeraldmon, and Lord Holy Angemon stopping behind him. The three remained silent, and they watched as the ground slid backwards into itself, revealing some stairs that led down underground. When Elzom looked down he didn't see the bottom. Denmon passed Elzom, going down the stairs. Lord Holy Angemon was next, with Elzom and Emeraldmon in the rear.

The red fox led the way down the stairs. Along the way, Denmon pressed on something on the wall where the top of the stairs was closed shut. Elzom jumped when it closed, and he glanced back, noticed that he was trapped underground. Pushing his fears aside, he followed Denmon. The stairs were lit with lighted torches. Soon enough, Denmon; Lord Holy Angemon; Emeraldmon, and Elzom all reached the bottom of the stairs.

Stopping in front of a door at the end, Denmon waved his paw over some scanner on the wall near the door, and the door slid open to its sides. Elzom witnessed it all, and Denmon was the first to step in. He stepped aside, letting Lord Holy Angemon; Emeraldmon, and Elzom pass him. When Elzom passed by the slide door, it closed shut behind him. It seemed that they were in some sort of huge cavern underground. They were also close to the ceiling of the cavern.

Taking a few steps towards the ledge, Denmon noticed the slide. He turned back to Lord Holy Angemon; Emeraldmon, and Elzom.

"This slide is the way down. There is a way back up, but we'll get to that later on. You can slide down the slide or fly down as you like Lord Holy Angemon." Denmon informed.

The angel looked down the slide and shrugged. "I could easily fly down, but why not have some fun?"

Taking a deep breath, Lord Holy Angemon jumped down the slide, rapidly sliding down. He was quickly out of Emeraldmon's and Elzom's sights. Denmon turned to them.

"Where's your school bag Elzom?" Denmon asked.

"It's safe." Elzom replied. "I'm not worried about it."

Denmon nodded. "O.K. You and Emeraldmon have no choice but to slide down."

"I always enjoyed slides." Elzom grinned.

'Would it be fun chief?' Emeraldmon thought.

'Try it for yourself and you'll find out.' Elzom replied.

Emeraldmon stepped up beside Denmon and glanced down the slide. Emeraldmon momentarily closed his eyes, before quickly opening them. Without any words Emeraldmon jumped onto the slide and slid down out of Elzom's sight. Denmon turned to Elzom.

"Are you coming down?" Elzom inquired.

Denmon nodded. "Yes. I'll be right behind you, but be sure once you reach the bottom to move aside for me."

"Right." Elzom nodded, stepping up to the slide.

Knowing what to expect, Elzom laughed as he jumped onto the slide, quickly sliding down the slide.

"Oh yeah!" Elzom cheered, letting the fresh clean air rush through his own hair.

Soon enough the ground of the cavern appeared and Elzom braced himself for a landing. He reached the ground and let his legs rush forward a little before stopping and moving aside, joining his copedam's side. Emeraldmon was smiling, apparently having enjoyed the slide down. Moments later and Denmon appeared. When he reached the ground, he leapt off a little and somersaulted over himself on the ground before jumping back to his feet and turning around.

Denmon was quiet for a few moments, noticing how his three guests enjoyed their slide down the slide. He approached them and stood in between Lord Holy Angemon on one side and both Emeraldmon and Elzom on the other.

"You three can rest here." Denmon informed. "Follow me."

Taking the rear once more with his copedam, Elzom took a look around the huge cavern. He saw a lake at one side of the cavern. On a corner near the slide he slid down was some sort of white device, which Elzom assumed was the milk making device. Elzom noticed that they were heading towards some colorful fluffy beds. There were around 7, with each one a different color, or some had more than one color.

The red fox stopped in front of the beds, turning around to his guests.

"We're all in an underground shelter that's under Sacred Star Island. Shomon and I bring the babies and digieggs here when it rains; hails, or even snows. The young ones love it here, and when we do move them here we get help from other friendly codelimin that we're friends with. Choose your beds. I'll return and check on you all later." Denmon explained, walking away.

Elzom and Emeraldmon quickly had their sights on a green bed, and both rushed to it and jumped on. The two let themselves fall on their stomachs on the green bed. Lord Holy Angemon chose a white bed and quietly sat on it.

"If you don't mind me asking Elzom, how did you get here?" Lord Holy Angemon inquired, turning his attention to the human.

Elzom turned around onto his back and sat up facing Lord Holy Angemon. Emeraldmon just turned around onto his back. Elzom thought about it for a few moments, and then he decided to tell what he remembered. He told Lord Holy Angemon his story starting from when he stopped on the stairs in his school until he met up with Lord Holy Angemon. He didn't leave anything out, including Miracle Fall.

He explained that was where Emeraldmon was born, and where he left his school bag. Lord Holy Angemon listened patiently, every once in awhile nodding his head until Elzom finished. Emeraldmon glanced at Elzom.

'Are you sure it was a good idea to tell him about Miracle Fall?' Emeraldmon inquired.

'I trust Lord Holy Angemon. We won't be betraying Nowara or anything like that. It's O.K. Emeraldmon.' Elzom replied.

Lord Holy Angemon smiled. "You don't have to worry about me telling others, especially Denmon or Shomon, about Miracle Fall. I'm an angel, and I understand this as being a secret, so I'll keep it, as an angel's word... As for the telepathy between you two, I sensed the link when I first saw you two and I have to apologize on eavesdropping on them during the short time I've been with you two."

"You know we can telepath?" Elzom asked, blinking in surprise.

"Forget that! You can hear us telepath?!" Emeraldmon exclaimed.

Lord Holy Angemon laughed. "Yes. Many angels can telepath themselves, including myself. I some times intrude into the residents' minds of Havenwings in the past without telling them. I also intrude on my opponents' minds sometimes, including Acemon's and Dreadincemon's minds. When I do so, it is really useful."

"... Anything useful from Acemon?" Elzom asked.

"Only his plans of conquest of Ancient Digital." Lord Holy Angemon sighed.

"That could be really useful!" Emeraldmon exclaimed.

"Not for us." Lord Holy Angemon shook his head.

"We need to get some rest. It's been a really long day for us." Elzom reminded.

"Yes, and don't forget about taking us to some village." Emeraldmon added.

"Of course." Lord Holy Angemon nodded, lying on his back careful not to hurt his wings.

Elzom and Emeraldmon also laid down on their green bed, with the two being beside each other, and just staring up at the wall. The two eventually closed their eyes and dozed off. Lord Holy Angemon noticed and smiled.

'As for me, I can get my rest without having to close my eyes, especially if I'm going to take them to a village that Acemon would've attacked by now.' Lord Holy Angemon thought, sighing to himself...

* * *

Having got their rest and prepared for their journey, Lord Holy Angemon carried both Elzom and Emeraldmon in his arms, flying towards the nearest village that was nearest to his own Havenwings Village. Lord Holy Angemon mentally and emotionally braced himself for any destruction he might witness with Elzom and Emeraldmon. Elzom enjoyed flying in Lord Holy Angemon's hold. It was the first time he had ever flown in the air. It was also Emeraldmon's first experience.

And he was enjoying it a lot. Emeraldmon begun to wonder if he would ever be able to fly on his own in any of his evolved forms. The flight was quiet, with the fresh breeze blowing on Elzom and Emeraldmon acting as if nothing was wrong in Ancient Digital. Lord Holy Angemon knew when he was approaching the village, but he didn't see any smoke rising into the air, and he didn't know what to think. Once his sight was on the village, Lord Holy Angemon gasped.

He flew faster and reached the destroyed village quicker. He landed on an unspoiled green ground. All around them there were destroyed homes, and there were craters in numerous random places on the green ground. Lord Holy Angemon shook his head, and let both Elzom and Emeraldmon out of his hands.

"... Are you sure this is the nearest village to Havenwings?" Elzom inquired.

"Yeah. For all we know this could be Havenwings itself... Or some other village that was attacked." Emeraldmon agreed.

Lord Holy Angemon turned his attention towards Elzom and Emeraldmon, but he remained silent. Moments later and he started walking around the destroyed village, looking around. After having his look around, he returned to Elzom and Emeraldmon.

"No survivors. Acemon has attacked this village. If there were survivors, they probably escaped to a further distant village." Lord Holy Angemon explained.

"Maybe we should head towards that village now? I mean there's nothing for us here now, right?" Emeraldmon asked.

"... I'll take you two to a quick visit to the ruined Havenwings so you would know that this village at least isn't Havenwings." Lord Holy Angemon decided.

Elzom and Emeraldmon quietly got into his arms, and Lord Holy Angemon took to the sky, flying towards his ruined Havenwings. Considering the distance between the two villages, it was quick flight between the two. Elzom and Emeraldmon noticed the differences of destruction in Havenwings than the previous destroyed village they were in. Lord Holy Angemon landed and let go of Elzom and Emeraldmon. The battle the angel had with Acemon was still clear in his mind.

Both Elzom and Emeraldmon were the ones to walk around the ruined village with Lord Holy Angemon remaining in his spot. Elzom and Emeraldmon saw the numerous craters where some of the attacks had landed. The two felt that there were homes that were entirely destroyed that there wasn't any sign of them. Elzom and Emeraldmon eventually returned to the angel when they had their satisfied look around.

"Did you get information of why Acemon had attacked Havenwings first?" Elzom inquired.

"... No, but that's an interesting question. From what I read from Acemon's mind, there wasn't anything to answer your inquiry. It might have been a random starting point for his conquest, or it might've had a strategic reason. If Havenwings did have some strategic position, then I wasn't aware of it." Lord Holy Angemon replied.

"Maybe now we could head to the distant village where the survivors are?" Emeraldmon questioned.

Lord Holy Angemon nodded. "Yes. We'd be heading there now."

Both Elzom and Emeraldmon got back into Lord Holy Angemon's arms and he carried them into the sky, departing the ruined Havenwings. They passed the destroyed village near the ruined Havenwings without stopping. Elzom stared at the destroyed village with his copedam until it was out of their sights.

"If you don't mind me asking Lord Holy Angemon, what were you before you evolved?" Emeraldmon asked.

Lord Holy Angemon smiled. "I was Lucemon."

"What's the name of the village we're heading to?" Elzom asked.

"It's named Crystalville. It's named that because of the large amounts of numerous crystal minerals around it." Lord Holy Angemon replied.

The rest of the flight was in quietness. The flight towards Crystalville was longer because it wasn't the same distance that the ruined Havenwings and its ruined neighbor are.

"I can understand why Acemon would attack Crystalville. It would be because of the numerous crystal minerals around it, and he would want it for some reason. It's a good strategic place because of its crystal deposits." Lord Holy Angemon muttered.

In the distance, both Elzom and Emeraldmon saw the village.

"We're close!" Emeraldmon exclaimed.

"Yes." Lord Holy Angemon nodded, noticing the village.

Soon enough Lord Holy Angemon had reached the village and he stopped in midair above the village. When he stopped, some codelimin stopped where they were and looked up at Lord Holy Angemon and his two friends. Lord Holy Angemon descended into the village and he let go of Elzom and Emeraldmon. Elzom and Emeraldmon looked around the village and saw that the homes were made of shining crystal. It wasn't only the homes, but all the buildings.

"It seems that Acemon didn't come here yet." Elzom whispered.

"I don't agree. He might have come and took some crystal loads with him away. He like raided this village." Lord Holy Angemon whispered.

"It looks like its bigger than a village." Emeraldmon noted.

"Yes. It's almost as big as a town. I won't be surprised if this village eventually grows to become a city." Lord Holy Angemon remarked.

"_Lord Holy Angemon!_" A voice exclaimed.

The addressed angel turned towards the voice, and his eyes widened under his helmet.

"Koemon." Lord Holy Angemon whispered.

Elzom and Emeraldmon watched quietly. Koemon rushed towards Lord Holy Angemon and stopped in front of the angel. Lord Holy Angemon knelt down on his knees, putting his left arm on his right knee.

"It's good to see you Koemon." Lord Holy Angemon smiled.

Koemon was panting, but he nodded. "You too."

"These are Elzom Greenglade and his copedam Emeraldmon." Lord Holy Angemon introduced.

Koemon glanced at the human and his copedam.

"A human?" Koemon inquired.

Elzom nodded. "Yes."

"You are going to battle and defeat Acemon for us, aren't you?!" Koemon questioned, pleadingly.

Elzom was silent, as he didn't know how to respond, and neither did Emeraldmon.

"They're not strong enough yet to face Acemon, much less any of his minions. His time will come. Just Elzom being here shows that Acemon's time in Ancient Digital is limited." Lord Holy Angemon explained.

"Oh." Koemon whispered.

"How do you two know each other?" Emeraldmon asked.

"Koemon is one of the survivors from Havenwings. We're close friends as well." Lord Holy Angemon replied.

The angel turned to Koemon. "Has Acemon appeared here in Crystalville?"

"_That he has Lord Holy Angemon._" A feminine voice replied.

Lord Holy Angemon turned towards the voice. Elzom and Emeraldmon also turned towards the voice. Everyone was silently watching what was happening. When the angel saw who answered him, he smiled.

"How long has it been Petamon?" Lord Holy Angemon inquired.

With all the new things happening to him and his copedam, Elzom had momentarily forgotten about his D-Satuza, but it was then when he remembered it, and he aimed it at Petamon. A 3D image of Petamon was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with Petamon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Petamon, was close to Elzom's. Some residents of Crystalville momentarily turned their attention towards Elzom and his digivice.

"_Petamon - Maturity Nature Jerebi - Petamon was short for Petal Monster. She was part of the Solar Mists family. Even though Floramon's maturity form was Kiwimon, Kiwimon was only one of Floramon's maturity forms. Petamon was another, and she was Floramon's true maturity form. Petamon used the crane for her attacks. She was the mayor or "mistress" of Crystalville in Ancient Digital - Her attacks are: Daisy Net; Flower Storm; Petal Sphere._"

_Petamon's height was the same as Rosemon's. Her skin was green in color, furry with grass covering it. A large jasmine petal covered her forehead and head. Her hair was short; smooth, and blond. Her eyes were green and her ears were long and pointed, like an elf's. Jasmine petals were on her shoulders; knees, and elbows. Petamon wore a green fur coat, covered with green leaves. She wore a yellow tulip bra, covering her breasts. _

_She wore green boots, covered by grass, up to her knees. She held a crane, with a large jasmine flower at the top. Her hands were colored green and no grass covered the skin, with the nails being long and green. The crane was wooden, but entangled with some green leaf branches, ending just before the large jasmine flower._

Elzom remembered what Denmon had told him about Solar Mists, and with that in mind, he aimed his digivice at Koemon, with the 3D image of Petamon blurring to a 3D image of Koemon, with Koemon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Koemon, was close to Elzom's.

"_Koemon - Juvenile Mammal Grasl - He was part of the Tamed Beasts family. Koemon was also known as Monmon, which was short for Monkey Monster. Koemon was a survivor from his native village of Havenwings, which was ruined by Acemon and his army. Koemon was also close friends with Lord Holy Angemon - His attack is: Swing Swing._"

With the analyzing done, Elzom put his digivice away. Petamon patiently waited until Elzom's D-Satuza had finished its analysis. When it was done, Petamon turned to Lord Holy Angemon.

"Too long Lord Angemon." Petamon replied.

"... Has Acemon raided Crystalville?" Lord Holy Angemon questioned.

Petamon nodded. "Yes, and he took much of our mined crystals. That was all that he took. He didn't harm any resident."

"Acemon definitely has plans for the crystals." Lord Holy Angemon muttered, rubbing his chin.

'Lord Angemon?' Emeraldmon thought, glancing at Elzom.

Elzom shrugged. 'I'm just as confused as you are Emeraldmon.'

Lord Holy Angemon smiled as he eavesdropped on the telepathy between Elzom and his copedam.

"Are we going to stay here for awhile?" Emeraldmon inquired.

"You three are welcome to stay in Crystalville for as long as you three wish." Petamon allowed.

The angel nodded. "Yes. We'll be staying here for awhile, but you two would have to eventually head back to Sacred Star Island."

"Would you be coming with us?" Elzom asked.

"No." The angel replied, shaking his head. "I won't be taking you back, but I do have someone in mind when it is the right time."

'It's not everyday one gets to stay in a town made of crystal buildings.' Elzom thought...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 2: HUNTING AN ACE


	3. Hunting an Ace

Story by Green Garden

**Against the Ace  
Chapter 2: "Hunting an Ace"**

_Previously on Against the Ace:_

Elzom got to learn some stuff about Ancient Digital from Denmon. Elzom also got to know some new codelimin, with them being Nowara and Lord Holy Angemon. Learning about Miracle Fall, Elzom's copedam hatched in that location, and after being fed evolved to its caterpillar form. It was through Denmon that Elzom; Emeraldmon, and Lord Holy Angemon learned of the underground cavern.

Before Elzom met Lord Holy Angemon, Lord Holy Angemon had stopped Acemon's first step in conquering Ancient Digital, but only momentarily. Lord Holy Angemon had to withdraw, and Lord Holy Angemon eventually took Elzom and Emeraldmon to Crystalville. Elzom and Emeraldmon would be returning to Sacred Star Island, but Lord Holy Angemon mentioned vaguely they would return, but not through him...

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Ansita and Elzom had last talked in the class alone. Since their last talk, Ansita hadn't seen Elzom in school. She had thought something might have happened to him at home, and so she waited a few days. However the days passed by and Elzom didn't show up. It seemed to Ansita that she was the only one noticing Elzom's absence at first, and she eventually noticed that the teacher also eventually noticed her student's absence.

"Mrs. Helmina?" Ansita inquired, in front of the teacher's desk.

The last bell for the day had rung out, and only Ansita and Mrs. Helmina were left in class. Ansita had her school bag on over her shoulder. Mrs. Helmina looked up at her student.

"Yes Ms. Whistlebow?" Mrs. Helmina asked.

"... I've been noticing Elzom's absence from day 1. I was wondering if you know anything about him." Ansita informed.

Mrs. Helmina smiled for a brief moment. "At first I thought something was up with him at his home, but being absent for almost two weeks isn't like Mr. Greenglade. I'm sorry I don't know anything other than his absence Ms. Whistlebow. You could check with his parents at his home though, and see what's going on. I'm worried about him as well."

"... Thanks Mrs. Helmina. I'll ask my mom to stop by his home on our way home." Ansita nodded, leaving the classroom.

Walking through her school, Ansita noticed that there was no other student in the school. She wasn't exactly surprised than no student asked about him, had they even noticed his absence. Remembering where the Greenglade family lived, since her family had visited the Greenglade family more than once, Ansita decided to ask her mom to stop by the Greenglade home. Ansita's mom knew where Elzom's home was, and Ansita was hoping that her mother would help.

Reaching outside, Ansita waited in her usual spot for her mom, being in her own thoughts. Whatever she was going to find out at the Greenglade family, she decided she would report it back to Mrs. Helmina. Ansita didn't have to wait for her mom for long, as her mom eventually pulled up in the street in front of her. Ansita looked up, and smiled. She went over to the back seat of her mom's car, and got into it, closing the door behind her.

Mrs. Whistlebow started driving back home with her daughter.

"How was school today dear?" Mrs. Whistlebow asked her daughter.

Ansita lowered her head, shaking it. Mrs. Whistlebow was glancing at the mirror that showed what was behind the car, and noticed her daughter's response.

"What happened?" Mrs. Whistlebow asked in concern.

"... Elzom." Ansita replied.

"The Greenglade boy? What about him?" Mrs. Whistlebow inquired.

"It's more like what has been happening mom! Elzom has been absent from school for almost two weeks now!" Ansita exclaimed.

"... So it is unusual for him to be absent for so long, right?" Mrs. Whistlebow questioned, amused.

"Exactly! I was wondering if we could stop by his home so I could ask his parents." Ansita suggested.

"It is worth a try." Mrs. Whistlebow agreed, starting to get a little worried herself.

Knowing how to get to the Greenglade home, Mrs. Whistlebow changed the course of the car from returning home, to heading to the Greenglade home. She abided by the laws of the street, and stopped when she needed to. Ansita just sat back in her back seat of the car, and at some point took off her school bag. Her school bag was beside in the back seat. It wasn't long before Mrs. Whistlebow stopped her car in front of the Greenglade home.

"I'll get out and check." Ansita informed.

Mrs. Whistlebow nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Walking towards the front door, Ansita was worried about hearing some negative news. She was hoping everything was fine with Elzom and that he would be returning to school in a few days. Reaching the door, Ansita hesitantly rung the door bell. She waited for a few moments before she heard the door being unlocked. The door opened up and Mrs. Greenglade greeted her, in her Islamic dress code.

"Hey Ansita! Want to come in?" Mrs. Greenglade inquired.

"I'm sorry auntie but I can't. I just wanted to ask about Elzom. How is he?" Ansita questioned.

Mrs. Greenglade's eyes turned sorrowful, and she lowered her head. Ansita's eyes widened.

"What happened?!" Ansita gasped.

"My husband and I haven't seen our son since he last left for school, and that was almost two weeks ago!" Mrs. Greenglade moaned.

"What?" Ansita blinked. "Elzom didn't come back."

With tears in her eyes, Mrs. Greenglade stared at Ansita, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Where is he?" Ansita asked in a whisper.

"That's what I and my husband would like to know." Mrs. Greenglade replied sniffing.

"I see." Ansita whispered, lowering her head.

"Please Ansita, if you find out anything about Elzom, come tell us." Mrs. Greenglade requested.

Ansita nodded her head. "I promise you I will auntie. Thanks."

Mrs. Greenglade just nodded, and closed the door. Ansita turned around, and walked back to the car. Once her daughter was in, and the door was closed, Mrs. Whistlebow drove off.

"Nothing good I see." Mrs. Whistlebow noticed.

"... They haven't seen Elzom since he left for school almost two weeks ago. It's like I was the last person who saw him that day!" Ansita exclaimed.

"Calm down dear." Mrs. Whistlebow assured. "Something must have happened to him at school on that day. The thing is nobody might know what. However that doesn't mean that something terrible happened to him. Still, I would worry about him."

"Thanks mom." Ansita smiled.

"Don't mention it dear." Mrs. Whistlebow nodded...

* * *

Elzom didn't know how long he and Emeraldmon had been staying in Crystalville, or how long Elzom had been staying in the Ancient Digital World. There were no raids during their time in Crystalville, and both Elzom and Emeraldmon were planning to head back to Sacred Star Island. They had asked Lord Holy Angemon, but he had refused to tell them how they would be returning. It was only on the day that both Elzom and Emeraldmon went somewhere with Lord Holy Angemon.

"Lord Angemon!" A codelimin greeted. "What's going on?"

"Soarmon dear, I was wondering if you could fly Elzom and Emeraldmon back to Sacred Star Island." Lord Holy Angemon requested.

Quickly taking out his D-Satuza, Elzom aimed it at the strange codelimin Lord Holy Angemon took them to. A 3D image of the strange codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's cellular, with the strange codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the strange codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Soarmon - Maturity Composition Meric - Soarmon was short for Soar Monster. She was part of the Odd Tests family. With different parts of her body being different, she wasn't the strangest codelimin around. Soarmon was a sweet codelimin and the codelimin could also be male, and the maturity form of another migration form codelimin. Soarmon can be used as transport through the air - Her attack was: Gail Spinner._"

_Soarmon had Pegasus' wings. She had a snow leopard's face with a white horn. Her legs were those of an owl's. Soarmon's teeth were those of a crocodile. Her body was protected like those of a turtle's. She had a trunk like an elephant's. Soarmon was white in color with pink spots around her. She had whiskers close to her trunk._

Once she was analyzed, Elzom put back his D-Satuza in his back pocket. Soarmon turned her attention back to the angel codelimin.

"And return right?" Soarmon inquired.

"Of course." Lord Holy Angemon nodded.

"Very well." Soarmon nodded. "What are they named?"

Lord Holy Angemon laughed, turning to Elzom and Emeraldmon. "Soarmon prefers to know the names of her passengers. She's just curious about them."

"Well... I'm Elzom Greenglade, but you could call me Elzom. I'm a human from Earth, and this is my copedam Emeraldmon." Elzom greeted.

Soarmon's eyes widened. She brought her head closer to Elzom, with Elzom stepping back a step.

"A human not from Ancient Digital?" She questioned.

"Indeed Soarmon. Are you still willing to take them?" Lord Holy Angemon asked.

"Of course." Soarmon nodded.

Soarmon knelt down onto her belly. "Get on you two, and hold on."

Emeraldmon was the first to get up onto Soarmon's back, with help from Elzom. With some difficulty, Elzom was able to also get onto Soarmon's back, being in front of Emeraldmon.

"See you when you two later on Elzom and Emeraldmon." Lord Holy Angemon addressed the two before turning to Soarmon. "See you when you return Soarmon."

Soarmon nodded, and Lord Holy Angemon took a few steps back. Soarmon flapped her wings, creating a small gust of wind around her. Elzom noticed that the wind only gently touched Lord Holy Angemon's feathers. Taking to the air, Soarmon set course to Sacred Star Island. Different from flying in the air with Lord Holy Angemon, Emeraldmon held onto Elzom in front of him. Elzom understood and did nothing. Elzom remembered something and decided to ask Soarmon.

"Excuse me Soarmon, but what did you mean by "A human not from Ancient Digital"? Are there other humans here or something?" Elzom inquired.

"It's a legend Elzom and Emeraldmon. The Digital World has a legend about "Digital Humans". Digital Humans are humans who have lived their entire life in the Digital World. When I mentioned that you're not from Ancient Digital, I was surprised that humans exists that aren't digital humans." Soarmon explained.

"Have you ever met a digital human?" Emeraldmon asked.

"No." Soarmon replied. "I can't say I have, so I won't know how they look or anything. I just wanted to also make sure you weren't a digital human Elzom."

Elzom laughed. "I can understand that."

"This is the first time we learn about these digital humans." Emeraldmon noted.

"I doubt it would be the last you two hear of them somehow." Soarmon added...

* * *

Watching the crystal ball silently, Acemon remained quiet for awhile. After awhile, Acemon looked up at Sorcerimon.

"Is this who you picked to deal with Elzom and his copedam?" Acemon inquired.

"Yes master." Sorcerimon nodded. "The human and his copedam aren't strong enough to face Zanbamon. He's the same level as you master."

Acemon took a few steps back, rubbing his furred chin.

'Zanbamon is mate like me? So I'll deal with him personally if he succeeds, but if he fails it's no big deal.' Acemon thought.

"What about Elzom?" Acemon questioned.

The crystal ball changed, and passing of some clouds were shown, but then all of a sudden the crystal ball became cloudy like the first time, unable to show anything. Acemon frowned.

"What now?" He asked.

"Like before master; the crystal ball can't see where the human is." Sorcerimon replied.

"... The crystal ball can't see where he is, but do you have any idea where he is?" Acemon asked.

"... Sacred Star Island master. I presume that's the place he is in, because that's the only place my crystal ball can't get into spy." Sorcerimon explained.

"Sacred Star Island you say? Well... That island's time would come. For now where is Zanbamon for me to meet him?" Acemon asked.

"I'll send him to you master if you wish." Sorcerimon offered.

"Yes. Do that. Send him outside my throne room and tell him to wait outside." Acemon decided.

"He might arrive before you get there master." Sorcerimon noted.

"I am aware of that. Thank you Sorcerimon." Acemon remarked.

Sorcerimon lowered his head, and Acemon walked out of the dark chamber, and away from the tower. Walking back to his throne room, Acemon saw Zanbamon waiting outside his thrown room. Zanbamon turned his attention towards Acemon and bowed. Acemon gestured for Zanbamon to follow him into his throne room, and Zanbamon complied. The doors closed behind Zanbamon, while Acemon took his seat on his throne.

"Yes master?" Zanbamon inquired.

"First of all Zanbamon, do you dare think of challenging me! Let's make that clear." Acemon remarked.

"Of course master. I have heard of your ploys and I know that you're stronger than me, much stronger." Zanbamon acknowledged.

"Excellent." Acemon smiled. "I have a special job for you, a job that you aren't to return to me unless you're sure of your victory. Withdrawal won't be an option in this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master." Zanbamon nodded.

"Dreadincemon was failed me more than once. You are not to fail me from the start. You job is to hunt down the intruder into Ancient Digital, who's a human by the name of Elzom Greenglade, and his copedam who is named Emeraldmon. This is your initiation job. You must succeed in it to join my army. Understood?" Acemon questioned.

"Completely master." Zanbamon bowed. "May you excuse me to my initiation job master?"

"Yes. You are excused." Acemon nodded.

Zanbamon bowed once more, leaving the throne room.

"One interesting codelimin." Acemon muttered.

'He might actually take Dreadincemon's place by my side if he succeeds. To do so though would mean the two to battle, and Dreadincemon to be deleted.' Acemon thought...

* * *

Waving Soarmon away, Elzom and Emeraldmon were on Sacred Star Island. Once she was out of sight, the two walked towards Aisnap Village. Shomon was the first to greet them back.

"Welcome back you two! How did your outing go?" Shomon inquired.

Elzom shook his head. "We saw two ruined villages, which included Lord Holy Angemon's village. He then took us to Crystalville. It's still there, and we had learned that no resident was harmed there, but Acemon raided its mined crystal stock."

Shomon nodded. Denmon was nearby and he heard everything.

"Raiding Crystalville? Where is Lord Holy Angemon?" Denmon asked.

"Still on Crystalville. He didn't want to come back." Emeraldmon replied.

"Understandable." Denmon nodded. "Was there any raids while you three stayed?"

"None." Elzom shrugged.

"Either Acemon has other plans to deal with, or he has enough crystal for the time being. Either way him raiding Crystalville for its crystals isn't good news." Denmon noted.

"In the mean time Elzom, would you and Emeraldmon like to help with the babies?" Shomon questioned.

'What do you say?' Elzom thought, asking his copedam.

Emeraldmon shrugged. 'I'm fine with it. I want to learn this.'

'Same here.' Elzom thought.

"What do we do first?" Elzom inquired.

Both Denmon and Shomon smiled, glancing at each other. They knew it was going to be amusing watching Elzom and Emeraldmon help out...

* * *

Zanbamon walked quietly through Crystalville. He took note of the curious, and even suspicious, glances the residents of the village gave him. After walking around quietly, Zanbamon noticed two codelimin approaching him. One was an angel, while the other a flower codelimin. Zanbamon noted that it was this angel, that was approaching him, that had barely kept up against his master Acemon. Zanbamon stopped in front of the two, while the two stopped in front of Zanbamon.

"I'm Petamon, and I'm mayor of Crystalville. May I help you?" The flower codelimin inquired.

"I was looking for Elzom Greenglade and Emeraldmon. Are they in town?" Zanbamon asked.

The angel and Petamon glanced at each other.

"They were here for awhile but they left. I made sure of it." The angel replied.

Zanbamon nodded. "Very well. Thank you. I'll be leaving now."

Watching him depart the village, Petamon and Lord Holy Angemon turned to each other.

"What does he want with them?" Petamon asked.

"He's hunting them. It's his initiation task to join Acemon's army." Lord Holy Angemon replied.

"What?! It's a good thing that they're on Sacred Star Island then." Petamon sighed.

"Yes indeed. Soarmon had returned, telling me she had dropped them near Aisnap Village." Lord Holy Angemon agreed.

"Don't you think they should be warned?" Petamon asked.

"No. As long as they don't leave Sacred Star Island, they'd be fine." Lord Holy Angemon replied.

"I hope you're right Lord Angemon." Petamon muttered...

* * *

When the last school period ended, and with only her and Mrs. Helmina in the class, Ansita had gathered up her things in her school bag. She put it around her back and approached Mrs. Helmina's desk. Mrs. Helmina noticed her approaching.

"Yes Ms. Whistlebow?" Mrs. Helmina inquired.

"I've checked with Elzom's parents, and nothing. The last day we saw him here in school was the same day they last saw their son, before he came to school on that day." Ansita explained.

Mrs. Helmina leaned back into her seat. "This isn't good news."

"I know." Ansita nodded.

"Do you think we should alert the police maybe?" Mrs. Helmina asked in a whisper.

"What?" Ansita asked. "No!"

"It seems that he's missing Ms. Whistlebow." Mrs. Helmina noted.

Ansita sighed. "I know. Elzom might not want anyone to find him. I just have to have faith he's alive and well."

"Are you sure you want to wait?" Mrs. Helmina questioned.

"I think it's the best choice for now." Ansita replied...

* * *

'Why did we come to File Island again?' Emeraldmon thought.

When they had a chance, both Elzom and Emeraldmon excused themselves from their work and left Aisnap Village. Elzom went towards the fountain and his copedam had followed him. Somehow near the fountain Elzom and Emeraldmon were sent to File Island, and they had found out it was File Island from one of its residents.

'This world is really odd. I have no idea.' Elzom thought, responding to Emeraldmon's question.

The two were walking in a forest on File Island.

"At least the island's residents seem to be friendly." Emeraldmon noted.

"Yes." Elzom agreed.

'It was near that fountain that I had first appeared on Sacred Star Island, and it was near that fountain that we suddenly were sent to this island. Did that fountain have anything to do with us being sent here? Or did my digivice have anything to do with it?' Elzom thought.

He knew Emeraldmon heard his thoughts, and Emeraldmon did, but his copedam remained quiet.

"_Elzom Greenglade and Emeraldmon... You two weren't so easy to find._" A menacing voice noted.

Both Elzom and Emeraldmon jumped. They turned around, and came face to face with some strange codelimin. Elzom quickly took out his D-Satuza. A 3D image of the strange codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's cellular, with the strange codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the strange codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Zanbamon - Mate Wizard Grasl - Zanbamon was part of the Arcane Casters family. Zanbamon was an excellent hunter, and he was known for beheading his enemies in battle - His attack was: Hunting Knife._"

With Zanbamon analyzed, Elzom kept his digivice in his hand.

"You were looking for us. What do you want from us?" Elzom inquired.

"To complete my initiation job. To join Acemon's army, I need to kill you and delete your copedam. I've been hunting for the two of you since Acemon told me my initiation job. Tell me, are you two ready to die?" Zanbamon questioned.

Emeraldmon quickly took his position in front of his partner. He snarled at Zanbamon.

"You'll have to delete me first Zanbamon!" Emeraldmon exclaimed.

"That can be done. Your human partner watching your deletion would be sweet before I behead him." Zanbamon laughed.

'Emeraldmon?' Elzom thought.

'I'll be fine chief. If we succeed in dealing with Zanbamon, you could say he would be our first kill. I'm kind of thirsty for my first kill, but of course first, I'm going to protect you.' Emeraldmon thought, assuring Elzom.

'And if we fail, then we're gone, and Zanbamon would join Acemon's army.' Elzom thought.

'He won't succeed! That's a promise chief!' Emeraldmon thought.

'We should have never left Sacred Star Island.' Elzom thought.

'Whatever the reason, we might have left Sacred Star Island specifically to face Zanbamon. Are you afraid of dying chief?' Emeraldmon asked.

Elzom didn't respond. The question and statement his copedam gave him was something.

"... What are you waiting for? Me to attack? Fine!" Zanbamon snarled, rushing at Emeraldmon.

Emeraldmon growled, rushing at his opponent...

* * *

"**Emerald Bubbles**!" Emeraldmon yelled.

Once close in range, Emeraldmon blew emerald bubbles out of his mouth after he leaped at Zanbamon. The bubbles popped on Zanbamon without harming him.

"I'm mate, remember?" Zanbamon asked. "Try mine! **Hunting Knife**!"

Emeraldmon rolled out of the way, and quickly gasped, realizing the attack was heading towards Elzom.

"Chief!" Emeraldmon yelled.

However seeing it coming at him, Elzom quickly avoided it. Distracted, Zanbamon punched Emeraldmon in Emeraldmon's face, sending him flying back and spinning in midair. Emeraldmon landed painfully on the ground, rolling a few times before stopping. Refusing to give up, Emeraldmon got back onto his feet, but it wasn't easy. Zanbamon slowly approached Emeraldmon...

* * *

"What was so urgent?" Acemon inquired, entering the dark chamber.

"I thought you might want to witness the human's and his copedam's demise." Sorcerimon replied.

"What?" Acemon asked, approaching the crystal ball.

The crystal ball showed Zanbamon kicking Emeraldmon into the air, with Elzom nearby, helpless. Acemon smiled widely.

"Where is this happening?" Acemon questioned.

"File Island master." Sorcerimon informed.

"The island of prophecies! Excellent!" Acemon exclaimed...

* * *

Elzom clutched onto his D-Satuza tightly.

'What can I do?' Elzom thought.

'I'm not giving up chief, so don't worry about that.' Emeraldmon's thought responded.

Elzom sensed pain and fatigue from Emeraldmon, like he was the one getting beaten up by Zanbamon.

'I have to help somehow.' Elzom thought, staring at his D-Satuza. 'Emeraldmon is doing all he can, but he's a baby compared to Zanbamon.'

Without warning, the digivice glowed dark green for a moment, and while standing up, Emeraldmon turned transparent green. Zanbamon kicked him, but his leg went through Emeraldmon's transparency. Zanbamon had kicked with such force that he had slipped and fell onto his back. Still transparent green, Emeraldmon leaped backwards, giving some distance between him and Zanbamon.

'What did you do chief?! I feel similar to what I felt when I evolved to this form.' Emeraldmon thought.

'You're evolving!' Elzom thought, gasping.

"EMERALDMON DICRENOL!"  
"OTAZOIDMON!"

Turning opaque, the newly evolved form of Emeraldmon showed, staring at the fallen Zanbamon. Elzom didn't hesitate at aiming his D-Satuza at his new copedam. A 3D image of Elzom's new copedam was imitated out of Elzom's cellular, with Elzom's new copedam spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the Elzom's new copedam, was close to Elzom's.

"_Otazoidmon - Juvenile Humanoid Jerebi - Otazoidmon was short for Otazoid Monster, with Otazoid Twilasin for best. Otazoidmon was part of the Bright Souls family. He was also less known as Accessmon. Otazoidmon's elements were the elements of lightning and ownalis. He was an expert in the fields of medicine and biology. Through his ability of manipulating lightning, Otazoidmon used it to vanish from sight, yet remain nearby. Otazoidmon's favorite dessert was milk pudding - His attacks are: Emerald Lightning; Emerald Bolt; Divine Bolt._"

_Otazoidmon was Renamon's height, as he had green eyes with short smooth brown hair that was slightly spiked. He was human in figure. A dark green coat was over him as a white shirt and white pants, along with green shoes, was below it. Otazoidmon wore green mountain gloves. A green belt was around his waist, as the crest of myths was in dark green on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder._

"You... You evolved." Elzom gasped.

Otazoidmon smiled. 'What did you except chief? You did say it yourself. Let's see what I can do to Zanbamon now.'

Noticing Emeraldmon evolve to Otazoidmon, Zanbamon was surprised, but nonetheless he soon got back onto his feet.

"A juvenile won't defeat me." Zanbamon snarled.

"Let's see what you got then!" Otazoidmon exclaimed.

"... **Hunting Knife**!" Zanbamon yelled.

Somehow Zanbamon got his weapon back, and Otazoidmon just flew into the air, avoiding it. He kept his eyes on Zanbamon.

"You were doing fine beating me as a caterpillar, why don't you try that now?" Otazoidmon asked.

"As you wish!" Zanbamon growled, rushing at Otazoidmon.

With his right foot, Otazoidmon jumped to his right, avoiding Zanbamon's dash. Otazoidmon quickly regained his composure, facing Zanbamon's back. Otazoidmon put his gloved hands to right side, as he left gloved hand was on top, with his right hand on the bottom. In the space between the two hands, green energy gathered.

"**Emerald Bolt**!" Otazoidmon yelled, releasing a huge green bolt from the space between his hands.

Zanbamon heard the attack, and moments later he felt something slightly electrocuting him. Other than that it didn't harm him much. Turning towards his opponent, Zanbamon growled, with his eyes glaring. Otazoidmon pounced into the air and repeated the same process.

"**Emerald Bolt**!" Otazoidmon yelled, releasing a huge green bolt once more from the space between his hands.

Not waiting for the bolt to hit him, Zanbamon rolled to his right, avoiding the bolt. The bolt exploded on the ground, kicking up some dust before quickly settling. Zanbamon noticed.

'No wonder I was slightly electrocuted from it.' Zanbamon thought.

"Is that all you got?! Just one "fancy" bolt?!" Zanbamon mocked.

"Hardly." Otazoidmon replied, still floating in midair.

Flowing electricity started forming in Otazoidmon's coat.

"Try this! **Emerald Lightning**!" Otazoidmon yelled, releasing green miniature bolts after each other.

At first Zanbamon dodged them one at a time, but the attack eventually got to him and started zapping him. At first it was only slight electrocution and Zanbamon tolerated the pain. Soon enough the pain was getting to him, and Zanbamon started shrieking in pain. Otazoidmon stopped his attack, and landed gently onto the ground. Zanbamon was on his knees with his armor releasing green smoke.

"That's what you get for threatening my partner!" Otazoidmon hissed.

Zanbamon laughed. "You'd have to do better than that to delete me. I'm not withdrawing."

Otazoidmon remained silent. Zanbamon got back onto his feet and rushed at Otazoidmon.

'What now chief?!' Otazoidmon thought.

'Try your divine bolt.' Elzom suggested.

'It's too risky; there is no chance I would remain in this form if I used it.' Otazoidmon informed...

* * *

Otazoidmon evolving had surprised both Sorcerimon and Acemon. After his Emerald Lightning punishment, and after Zanbamon's statement, Acemon smiled.

"Throw whatever you got at him. He isn't returning to me in failure, and he's aware of that." Acemon stated. "Now that's one loyal soldier."

Sorcerimon remained quiet just watching the crystal ball...

* * *

With Zanbamon getting closer and closer to Otazoidmon, Otazoidmon decided to try something new. His whole body sparked with small green lightning bolts, and a green sphere covered him, while the lightning continued. Surprised, Zanbamon stopped in his tracks, watching in alarm and alert. The sphere imploded on itself, vanishing Otazoidmon from sight, but not deleting him. Zanbamon knew he wasn't gone, and looked around for a few moments.

With only Elzom around, and Otazoidmon not appearing anywhere, Zanbamon turned his attention on Elzom.

"It seems your copedam bailed on you." Zanbamon remarked.

"I won't count on it." Elzom replied.

Zanbamon summoned his hunting knife back into his hands, and remained alert, looking around himself in alarm. Moments later small green bolts appeared in front of Elzom. Otazoidmon eventually appeared in front of Elzom, and the small green bolts vanished. Zanbamon quickly turned his attention towards Otazoidmon.

"Neat trick. Let's see if your fast enough to do it next time." Zanbamon remarked, rushing at Otazoidmon.

Otazoidmon braced himself, and Elzom moved aside. Soon enough Zanbamon rammed into Otazoidmon, and Otazoidmon cried out in pain. Elzom collapsed onto his knees, feeling what his copedam was feeling. With his knife, Zanbamon stabbed Otazoidmon in his stomach. He got off of Otazoidmon, and Otazoidmon clutched his injured stomach, turning to his side. Zanbamon smiled. He turned to Elzom, but saw that he was also clutching his stomach on his side.

"Interesting." Zanbamon noted.

'What's going on?' Elzom thought, with pain in his stomach.

'I don't know what's happening to you, but I feel like I'm slowly deleting.' Otazoidmon thought, responding to Elzom.

Elzom gasped. 'You're dying?'

'I'm afraid so. It was a stab from a mate and his knife.' Otazoidmon informed.

'Does this mean I'll die?' Elzom questioned.

'I don't know.' Otazoidmon coughed.

"You two are finished. But I'll stay around to see you two die." Zanbamon decided. "I still would behead Elzom if he survives."

Otazoidmon growled. "Never!"

Elzom's D-Satuza glowed green in his clutched hand, and the pain in Elzom's stomach left. Elzom glanced at his digivice, and then at Otazoidmon, who was standing like he wasn't injured. No data was seeping from where his injury once was.

"What?" Zanbamon gasped.

"Like the two last times, but this is different." Otazoidmon smiled.

"Excuse me?" Zanbamon asked, confused.

Otazoidmon turned transparent green. Zanbamon braced himself.

"Bring it on maturity!" Zanbamon roared.

Elzom remained silent.

"OTAZOIDMON MODE CHANGE IN..."  
"... OTAZOIDMON CRYSTAL MODE!"

"What in the Ancient Digital?! You aren't maturity level!" Zanbamon exclaimed.

Elzom stood up on his feet, and while staring at the new copedam, he didn't hesitate at aiming his D-Satuza at his new copedam. A 3D image of Elzom's new copedam was imitated out of Elzom's cellular, with Elzom's new copedam spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the Elzom's new copedam, was close to Elzom's.

"_Otazoidmon Crystal Mode - Crystal Humanoid Jerebi - Otazoidmon Crystal Mode was short for Otazoid Monster Crystal Mode. Otazoid was Twilasin for best. He was part of the Bright Souls family. The crystal level was one powerful level, out of the ordinary evolution line. Not many codelimin are aware, much less evolve, to such a level. Otazoidmon had such a form. Not much different from his juvenile form in figure, Otazoidmon Crystal Mode has a lot of surprises for his opponent, or opponents - His attacks are: Crystal Freeze; Crystal Lightning; Divine Crystal._"

_Otazoidmon Crystal Mode was Otazoidmon's same height and form. He had green eyes with short smooth white hair that was slightly spiked. A silk crystal cape was behind him, as a white shirt and white pants, along with transparent shoes, covered his body. Crystal spiked armor pads were on his shoulders; knees, and elbows..._

* * *

"Crystal level?!" Acemon gasped. "Impossible!"

"Are you aware of such a level master?" Sorcerimon inquired.

"Of course you silly wizard!" Acemon snapped...

* * *

"Ready for round 3?" Otazoidmon Crystal Mode questioned, holding up three fingers.

"You bet." Zanbamon snarled.

'I feel like I can beat him, but I'll have to be extreme in this chief.' Otazoidmon Crystal Mode thought.

'Do whatever you feel you have to.' Elzom replied.

'Two evolutions in one day!' Elzom thought.

Stepping back towards the trees, where it was safer, Elzom kept a safe distance from the intense battle about to unfold. He went behind a tree, and poked his head out to watch, keeping his digivice safe in his hands. Zanbamon rushed at Otazoidmon CM, short for Crystal Mode. Knowing what he was going to do, Otazoidmon CM prepared himself.

"**Crystal Freeze**!" Otazoidmon CM yelled.

Otazoidmon Crystal Mode's armor pads covered his entire body in crystal. Zanbamon noticed, but didn't stopped. He punched Otazoidmon Crystal Mode, but Zanbamon quickly withdrew his painful arm, shrieking in pain and holding it. Curious, Elzom aimed his D-Satuza at Otazoidmon CM, wondering if his digivice would give any new info about it.

"_Freeze Mode - Otazoidmon Crystal Mode's Crystal Freeze technique changed Crystal Mode into Freeze Mode. In this mode Otazoidmon was protected from any attack or hostile environment. He can't attack when in his Freeze Mode, which what he was called when he was covered entirely in crystal. It would be like he would be hibernating, but his mind and emotions would still be active and awake. He would be able to sense things all around him._"

"Wow!" Elzom whispered, after his digivice had analyzed the new mode.

Otazoidmon Crystal Mode shattered his Freeze Mode, freeing himself. Zanbamon was still nursing his soar arm, and Otazoidmon CM took his chance.

"**Crystal Lightning**!" Otazoidmon CM yelled.

Zanbamon's head swiftly turned towards the noise when he heard the attack. He forgot about his soar arm, but it was too late to avoid or protect himself. Shards of crystal were released from Otazoidmon Crystal Mode's armor pads and cape, heading towards Zanbamon. The crystal shards turned into lightning bolts of the same color, and collided with Zanbamon. Zanbamon cried in agony, with him noticing that it was much more powerful than Emerald Lightning.

Stopping his attack, Otazoidmon CM watched Zanbamon. Growing more and more weak from such an attack, Zanbamon fell backwards onto his back, nearly fainting.

'It'll take more than that to delete Zanbamon... Are you still with me with whatever I do chief?' Otazoidmon CM asked.

'Of course. Without a doubt.' Elzom replied.

'As you say.' Otazoidmon CM nodded.

Otazoidmon Crystal Mode broke a spike off of one of his armor pads, while another spike instantly grew in its place.

"**Divine Crystal**!" Otazoidmon Crystal Mode yelled, throwing the broken crystal into the air.

"My partner and I might not survive, but you definitely won't survive Zanbamon. May you be deleted in honor." Otazoidmon Crystal Mode announced.

What his copedam announced, surprised Elzom, but nonetheless he trusted his copedam. Zanbamon watched as the crystal came down onto him much larger. He sensed that it was his deletion, and accepted it. He closed his eyes in peace.

'At least I didn't withdraw.' Zanbamon thought, with it being his last.

The huge crystal ripped Zanbamon to data, deleting him. The data scattered away in the air. Elzom felt extremely exhausted, and with his digivice in his hand, he went towards Otazoidmon Crystal Mode, who was on his knees and panting. Data was slowly breaking off from Otazoidmon Crystal Mode's right arm. Elzom looked at his right arm in alarm, and it too was oddly slowly breaking off like data. Oddly though, he didn't feel afraid.

It was then that Elzom understood what his copedam meant in his announcement. Reaching his copedam, Elzom put his left hand on Otazoidmon Crystal Mode's back. Otazoidmon CM looked at his partner.

'I'm sorry chief.' Otazoidmon CM apologized.

'No need Otazoidmon.' Elzom replied.

'I used all my energy, to the point of deletion, and I knew I was putting you in the same risk, when I used my attack. I would usually survive such a technique, but in order to defeat Zanbamon...' Otazoidmon CM paused.

'I understand that.' Elzom assured. 'Death isn't so frightening after all.'

Both were silent, as their data broke off slowly. With their faces remaining, both copedam and human closed their eyes, and their faces were deleted...

* * *

Silence was in the dark chamber. Both Sorcerimon and Acemon witnessed Zanbamon's defeat, but they also witnessed Elzom's and Otazoidmon Crystal Mode's deletion.

"... I can't believe it." Sorcerimon whispered. "They sacrificed themselves to delete Zanbamon."

"Indeed. They are more powerful than I thought." Acemon agreed.

"Should I spread the news about their demise?" Sorcerimon inquired.

"No. I won't be spreading propaganda." Acemon refused.

"How is it propaganda master?" Sorcerimon asked.

"I have a feeling that they'll come back somehow. They won't be gone forever, even if we witnessed their deletion." Acemon explained.

"I see. Are you going to continue with your conquest of Ancient Digital?" Sorcerimon questioned.

Acemon swiftly turned around, facing the wizard.

"You know something Sorcerimon? You ask your master too many questions! They'll be back, and when they return, I'll be ready for them!" Acemon remarked, marching out of the dark chamber...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 3: VIRUS FREEZE


	4. Virus Freeze

Story by Green Garden

**Against the Ace  
Chapter 3: "Virus Freeze"  
**_Other Names: Visit to World of Darkness_

_Previously on Against the Ace:_

On Earth, Ansita learned of Elzom's disappearance, and no one knowing where he was. In the Ancient Digital World, Acemon sent Zanbamon to hunt Elzom and Emeraldmon. When Zanbamon finally found the two in File Island, a battle occurred between Zanbamon and Emeraldmon. However Zanbamon had the upper hand until Otazoidmon Crystal Mode appeared. Otazoidmon Crystal Mode was able to defeat Zanbamon, but at the cost of his and his partner's lives...

* * *

In a secret chamber in his castle, Acemon was sitting at a table, with a deck of cards in his paws. Acemon was mixing the deck with his paws. In the chamber with him was another table. There was a closed tube with a card in it, with the tube filled with some liquid and data. The closed tube was on the other table, while there was also another closed tube, with no card in it, but being filled with some black liquid. There was a third closed tube, with a card floating in it.

The card was being charged with black electric bolts from all around the closed tube, from the inside. Acemon stopped mixing his deck of card, putting the deck in one of his paws. With his free paw, Acemon took out a random card from the deck without looking. He slapped the card open on the desk. Acemon nodded, knowing what the card was. Acemon took out another random card from the deck without looking again, and he slapped it open on the desk.

Smiling, Acemon took out a third random card from the deck without looking. He slapped it open on the desk.

"Excellent." Acemon muttered, putting the deck of cards aside on the table.

In front of Acemon on the desk were three cards. The first one Acemon had taken out had the symbol of chaos on it. The second had a picture of Elzom; his D-Satuza, and Emeraldmon. The last card had a picture of Sacred Star Island. Acemon understood what the three cards meant. Acemon glanced back at the other table, and more specifically at the closed tube, with the black lightning charging the card in it.

"The card is being injected with the virus. And according to..." Acemon paused, turning his attention back to the three cards on the table.

"... To these three cards, my plan would be successful." Acemon finished.

"... We'll meet face to face for the first time Greenglade, and I would have a not so pleasant welcoming gift for you and your copedam." Acemon smirked...

* * *

Sensing that he was still alive, Elzom slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly shivered, with a wave washing over him quickly, before withdrawing. Elzom slowly got up onto his feet, shivering from the cold. Elzom noticed that he was wearing the same clothes, but the colors had left them. Taking a look around the environment he was in, Elzom noticed that there weren't any bright colors in site. It was either black, or different shades of gray only.

Another cold wave washed over Elzom's feet. Noticing some figure near some cave deeper inland, Elzom sensed that it was his copedam.

'Otazoidmon?' Elzom thought.

There wasn't any response, but Elzom was assured that he wasn't at least alone in such a forsaken world. Elzom was sure he wasn't in the Ancient Digital World anymore, and he had no idea how he came to such a colorless world. Besides the beach and cave, Elzom noticed a frightening forest deeper inland. He wasn't drawn to his copedam, or to the cave or forest, but rather towards the ocean behind him. Elzom turned around.

As far as he could see towards the colorless horizon, there was dark water. Elzom had no idea why he was drawn to the ocean, and he had no idea how he knew it was an ocean for sure. In spite of being drawn to the ocean, Elzom had a comforting sense that everything was right, and that everything would be fine. Not knowing how deep the ocean was, but being comforted, Elzom slowly waded into the dark water. Deeper and deeper Elzom went into the ocean.

He stopped once the water reached his neck, and Elzom was cold from being in the cold ocean. He hesitated, and turned around to return to the beach, but his left foot slipped, and Elzom lost his balance. The result was Elzom falling backwards into the dark cold water. Elzom was quick enough in holding his breath, and he quickly surfaced, breathing in. Elzom noticed that the beach was distancing further and further from his sight, which meant Elzom was going deeper in the ocean.

It was obvious that the ocean was pulling Elzom away from the land, for some reason. Being the adventurer he was, and loving a good challenge, Elzom embraced the dangers he knew he was going to face. He knew that somehow the dark cold ocean would eventually return him to the beach. Patient and trusting in Allah, Elzom took a deep breath, and dived underwater, below the waves. Holding his breath, Elzom dove deeper and deeper underwater.

Elzom didn't know what he was looking for, but he sensed that he was looking for something. Sensing his breath running out, Elzom glanced upwards, towards the surface, and realized he wouldn't make it back up in time. With nothing to lose, except his own life, Elzom continued diving deeper. He saw something glowing in the dark underwater, near the ground of the dark ocean. Feeling like he was going to faint for the lack air, the last thing Elzom saw was a bright green glow...

* * *

With Elzom unconscious, the bright green glow became so intense, and it released a dark green beam right at the unconscious Elzom. The beam collided with Elzom, but without harming him in anyway. A dark green sphere formed around Elzom underwater. The dark green sphere instantly protected Elzom against the hostile dark underwater. Cleaned air returned to Elzom, and he automatically started breathing in normally, even though he was underwater.

The dark green beam started withdrawing the sphere towards the bottom. It was bringing the sphere down towards the source of the beam. With air returning, Elzom slowly regained his conscience. He saw that he was floating in a dark green sphere, and breathing normally. Elzom also noticed that he was being pulled deeper underwater, but as long as the sphere was around him, he knew he was going to be fine. The sphere was part of the dark green beam.

The dark green beam didn't vanish, or pull away, after it formed the green sphere, and remained connected to it as the sphere was first formed. Elzom noticed that the only colorful thing underwater was the green sphere, and the green beam. Looking at himself, Elzom noticed that color also returned to himself, and his clothes. Reaching the bottom of the dark underwater, the green sphere stopped near the bottom, and Elzom saw the source of the green beam, and green sphere.

Checking his pockets, and his clothes, Elzom only noticed then that his D-Satuza wasn't with him. It was the D-Satuza at the bottom of the dark ocean, that was the source of the green beam, and so was also the source of the green sphere protecting Elzom. Mentally, Elzom called for his D-Satuza. The green beam shattered, but the dark green sphere remained around Elzom. The D-Satuza shattered, and reformed in the dark green sphere.

Elzom immediately held onto his D-Satuza, and felt that it wasn't wet or anything. Nothing seemed to be malfunctioned, but that was remained to be seen. With the D-Satuza acting the way it was underwater, Elzom was doubtful that it was malfunctioned in anyway. Elzom came to realize that the D-Satuza showed some of its unique capabilities. Elzom realized that his D-Satuza was what was calling him into the dark underwater somehow.

The moment he had touched his D-Satuza, the dark green sphere protecting him, begun to collapse on him. Elzom eventually noticed, and begun to panic, but only momentarily. He decided to trust Allah, and then his D-Satuza. Closing his eyes, Elzom waited for the sphere to completely collapse on him. Holding his D-Satuza tightly in his right hand, the sphere collapsed in a bright flash of green, with Elzom vanishing from site...

* * *

Reappearing near the cave on the land, Elzom landed gently on his feet on the sand. One quick glance around him, and he knew where he was. Remembering his copedam, Elzom glanced down, and instead of seeing an unconscious Otazoidmon, Elzom was only momentarily surprised to see Emeraldmon instead. Elzom noted that his D-Satuza, and himself were still colorful. Emeraldmon was colorless, the same way Elzom was at first. Elzom knelt down, and touched his copedam.

Since his D-Satuza was in his right hand, Elzom gently touched Emeraldmon with his left hand. The D-Satuza glowed faintly, and starting from Elzom's left fingertips, color spread to Emeraldmon, eventually returning Emeraldmon to his natural color. Elzom smiled, and he sat down on the sand, with his legs knelt behind him on the ground. Elzom took Emeraldmon into his arms, and Elzom felt Emeraldmon breathing, but with his eyes closed.

Elzom closed his eyes, and hugged his copedam gently. While hugging his copedam, Elzom didn't notice at first, but a dark green sphere formed around the two. Elzom opened his eyes, and glanced around the two of them.

"I wonder where the sphere would take us now." Elzom quietly muttered.

'It had to be the sphere that brought me back here.' Elzom thought.

Just as he expected, the sphere started to collapse on him and Emeraldmon. Elzom closed his eyes, and hugged his copedam. The sphere collapsed on the two in a flash of green light, with both Elzom and Emeraldmon vanishing from site...

* * *

A bright flash of green suddenly appeared in the plains of the Ancient Digital World, with Elzom and Emeraldmon appearing. The sphere was gone, and Elzom had his eyes still closed, hugging his copedam. The breeze was gentle and soothing. Elzom sensed that he was back in the Ancient Digital World with Emeraldmon, and he still had his D-Satuza in his right hand. Feeling the gentle breeze, Emeraldmon's eyes slowly opened.

'Chief?' Emeraldmon thought.

Elzom's eyes widened. "Emeraldmon! You're awake!"

"What happened?" Emeraldmon inquired, looking up at his partner.

Elzom had released Emeraldmon from their embrace. They were staring at each other in their eyes, with Emeraldmon's eyes confused. Elzom smiled.

"It's somewhat a little long story. The important thing is that we're alive and in the Ancient Digital World. Where exactly in Ancient Digital? That I don't know." Elzom explained.

"_Glad to see that you two made it back alive and well_." A sinister voice remarked.

'Promise you'd tell me later on?' Emeraldmon questioned.

'I promise.' Elzom nodded.

The two turned towards the sinister voice. Realizing who the codelimin could be, since the skunk was holding a card in one of its paw, both Elzom and Emeraldmon stood up on their legs, facing Acemon. Emeraldmon was to Elzom's left, with Elzom's D-Satuza in his right hand. Even though he knew who the codelimin was, Elzom still aimed his D-Satuza at it. A 3D image of the codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with the codelimin spinning around.

The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Acemon - Mate Mammal Grasl - Acemon was short for Ace Monster. He was part of the Nether Demons family. Acemon was an excellent card player. He was an excellent gambler, who would always win at any gambling game. Unusual for a skunk, Acemon smelled nice. Acemon summons cards to achieve most of his numerous techniques he has in his arsenal. Acemon was the mastermind behind the beginning of invading the Ancient Digital World. He was one dangerous nemesis - His attacks are: Skunk Spray; Ace Guard; Ace Torch; Ace Drench; Ace Lightning; Ace Destroyer; Ace Absorb._"

"What?" Acemon gasped. "How does your digivice know about my new technique?!"

Elzom shrugged. "My D-Satuza always surprises me."

He turned to his copedam. "Are you up for this Emeraldmon?"

"You bet chief!" Emeraldmon exclaimed.

Acemon smiled. "You're going to get more than you bargained for Greenglade."

"We'll see Acemon. Let's do this." Elzom muttered.

In his right hand, Elzom felt his D-Satuza glow green faintly. Feeling new power appearing in his form, Emeraldmon prepared for evolution. He turned transparent green, letting the new raw power evolve him.

"EMERALDMON DICRENOL!"  
"OTAZOIDMON!"

Otazoidmon appeared. Acemon laughed.

"This is where it gets interesting." Acemon smirked.

'Time for CM Otazoidmon.' Elzom thought.

'CM chief?' Otazoidmon inquired.

'Short for crystal mode.' Elzom explained.

'Of course.' Otazoidmon nodded.

With his D-Satuza glowing brightly green, Otazoidmon turned transparent green.

'Now's my chance.' Acemon thought, preparing the card he had in one of his paws.

"OTAZOIDMON MODE CHANGE IN..."

"Mode change in nothing!" Acemon yelled, releasing the card at the transparent form.

Elzom's eyes widened, and he gasped. The card entered the transparent form, and dissolved, releasing black lightning all around the transparent form. The form yelled in agony, and turned opaque once more. Otazoidmon was on his knees, panting, and he noticed he wasn't in his Crystal Mode. Elzom also noticed, but he was speechless. Elzom sensed a faint black glow from his digivice, but he didn't bother in glancing at his digivice.

"Well, what I wanted to do is done. Have fun not being able to evolve anymore. But that's not the only downside to what I did." Acemon grinned.

"... I'll leave you two to your miseries now, knowing you well can't beat me... And I didn't have to delete you!" Acemon exclaimed, laughing.

Acemon left Otazoidmon and Elzom behind, laughing. Once Acemon was gone, Elzom knelt down beside his copedam.

"Let's try it again. I want to make sure about it." Otazoidmon muttered, with clenched teeth.

Elzom nodded, and he helped Otazoidmon up onto his feet, getting up himself. Elzom glanced at his D-Satuza. The D-Satuza glowed brightly green, and Otazoidmon turned transparent green. In his transparent evolving form, black lightning suddenly appeared, electrocuting the transparent form. Elzom noticed the green glow changing to black, and then the glow fading away. Otazoidmon turned opaque once more, panting on his knees.

"That rotten skunk is right!" Otazoidmon growled, clenching his fists.

"... Acemon said that you not evolving anymore wasn't the only downside. I wonder what he meant by that." Elzom muttered.

"Acemon was able to somehow block my mode change, and I sense evolving to maturity is also blocked, even though I've never evolved to maturity before." Otazoidmon explained.

"Not only you were affected, but also my D-Satuza is affected somehow the same way." Elzom noted.

"Now what?" Otazoidmon inquired, standing up on his feet and turning to Elzom.

Elzom shook his head. "I don't know what we could do about that, but let's head back to Sacred Star Island before anything bad happens again."

"As if my evolving being blocked isn't bad enough." Otazoidmon muttered, folding his arms.

It was the first time Elzom had seen his copedam in such a bad mood, much less in a bad mood to begin with. But Elzom could understand it. With Otazoidmon near him, Elzom held onto his D-Satuza tightly.

"We need to get to the nearest shore." Elzom muttered, staring his D-Satuza.

"I know that." Otazoidmon stated.

Grinning, Elzom waited for a few moments, and he wasn't disappointed. The D-Satuza glowed faintly green. The D-Satuza released a green flash of light out of it, and the green flash of light flashed into a dark green sphere, around both Elzom and Otazoidmon. Otazoidmon noticed it immediately, and he was speechless in awe. Elzom noticed, even without glancing at his copedam. A few moments later the sphere begun to collapse on them.

Elzom put his left hand on Otazoidmon's right shoulder, to assure him. At first Otazoidmon was frightened about the sphere collapsing on them, but Elzom's hand on his shoulder assured him.

'You're so going to tell what happened while I was unconscious.' Otazoidmon decided.

'For sure, but not now. Close your eyes now for a few moments.' Elzom directed.

Otazoidmon closed his eyes, along with Elzom closing his eyes. With their eyes closed, the sphere collapsed in a flash of green light, with both Otazoidmon and Elzom vanishing...

* * *

A bright flash of green suddenly appeared near a shore in the Ancient Digital World, with Elzom and Otazoidmon appearing. The sphere was gone, and both Elzom and Otazoidmon had their eyes still closed. The felt the ground different beneath their feet.

'Should I open my eyes now chief?' Otazoidmon inquired.

'Yes.' Elzom replied, opening his eyes.

Otazoidmon opened his eyes, and he saw Elzom heading towards the water. Otazoidmon watched Elzom, as Elzom stopped a few feet in the shallow water.

"Nowara!" Elzom yelled, with his hands around his mouth.

Otazoidmon sweat-dropped. "Why are you calling her?"

'I'm hoping this would work... Nowara could take us on her back to Sacred Star Island.' Elzom replied.

'Can't we get to Sacred Star Island the same way we got here?' Otazoidmon inquired.

Elzom shook his head. 'I prefer to be on the safe side, and not just drop in.'

"Nowara!" Elzom yelled once more.

Otazoidmon sighed, and sat down on the beach, with his knees knelt in from of him. Otazoidmon hugged his knees, keeping his eyes on Elzom. There was only the sound of the cool breeze, along with the gentle splashing of the waves onto the beach. Elzom prepared to yelled out for Nowara, with waves splashing around Elzom's shoes.

"_Elzom! Otazoidmon_!" A familiar feminine voice yelled.

Elzom stopped himself from yelling out in the air, and both he and Otazoidmon turned their heads to their right. Wading towards them on the wet beach was a Depth Siromon, smiling at them. Elzom wasn't sure if it was Nowara or not, but he remained quiet, and slowly walked towards Nowara. Otazoidmon remained where he was, watching both Elzom and the Depth Siromon. The seal stopped in front of Elzom, with Elzom stopping in front of it.

"Nowara?" Elzom inquired.

The Depth Siromon smiled. "I don't know anyone else besides me with that name."

'It's her.' Elzom thought.

'I wonder if she'll accept to help us.' Otazoidmon reminded.

'You'll see.' Elzom informed.

"Why were you calling for me?" Nowara inquired, smiling.

"It's good to see you Nowara. I need your help. Could you take me and Otazoidmon to Sacred Star Island?" Elzom questioned.

"Good to see you too Elzom... I guess I could transport both you and Otazoidmon to Sacred Star Island. It's not far from here. Why aren't you on the island in the first place?" Nowara asked, her eyes curious.

"That's kind of a long story." Elzom sheepishly smiled.

"How were you able to hear chief?" Otazoidmon inquired, approaching the two.

Nowara turned to Otazoidmon. "I was kind of around underwater when Elzom first called for me. It's the first time any creature called for me like that."

Elzom blushed and lowered his head. "Well... There's a first time for everything."

Nowara nodded. "There sure is. Both of you get on my back, and we'll be on our way."

Even though it was Elzom's idea, Elzom was a little hesitant. Otazoidmon was hesitant and got onto her back. Reluctantly, Elzom also got onto Nowara's back, being seated in front of Otazoidmon.

"Hold on, but not too tight." Nowara requested.

Elzom's shyness got to him, and he was being self-conscious of himself. Nowara went deeper into the water, until on her back and neck were out. Even with Elzom and Otazoidmon on her back, it was easy for her to swim in the water. The water got Elzom's pants and legs wet, as well as Otazoidmon's pants and legs...

* * *

The distance between the shore and Sacred Star Island was more than Elzom thought. He trusted Nowara though. Nowara was a marine codelimin, and distance was different for her. At one point when Elzom glanced behind him, he couldn't see the shore in the horizon behind him anymore. It was only all water. Elzom turned to look at Otazoidmon from time to time, and was assured from time to time.

"We're almost there." Nowara announced.

Elzom stared ahead of them, and saw the shore of Sacred Star Island. He smiled along with Otazoidmon. Nowara kept on swimming towards the island, getting closer and closer. However, at a certain safe distance, Nowara was stopped. She slammed into some invisible shield that didn't allow her past it. She had a look of confusion on her eyes.

"What? This never happened to me before!" Nowara exclaimed.

Elzom rubbed his chin. "Another downside..."

"No way!" Otazoidmon gasped. "Are you saying we can't get on Sacred Star Island now?!"

Elzom glanced back at his copedam. "Does the sphere sound like a good idea now?"

Otazoidmon shook his head. "No. Who knows what would happen to us if we tried it."

"I'm sorry Elzom and Otazoidmon. This hasn't happened to me before; I was always able to get close to the island before." Nowara apologized.

"It's O.K. Nowara. It's no big deal." Elzom assured.

"Now what?" Otazoidmon inquired.

"... We need to learn more. I think we need to go to Crystalville." Elzom decided.

"Crystalville?" Nowara repeated. "There's a river nearby Crystalville. It isn't exactly near it, but it's close. The river close to Crystalville is connected to this ocean. I can get there."

"Are you sure you want to transport us there?" Elzom asked. "I mean we have bothered you enough. We don't want to bother you more than this."

"No. I insist." Nowara insisted. "I failed in bringing you two to Sacred Star Island. The least I could do is help you two get somewhere else."

'What do you think Otazoidmon?' Elzom inquired.

'Hey... It's up to you chief. We can't exactly swim all the way back to shore. We don't even know where we are.' Otazoidmon reminded.

'We could use the sphere.' Elzom suggested.

'We could, but Nowara doesn't know about that. Besides, it more than obvious that she's more than willing to help out. Let's let her.' Otazoidmon advised.

Elzom nodded. "O.K. Nowara, get us as close as you can to Crystalville."

"Gladly." Nowara smiled.

She turned away from Sacred Star Island, and started swimming away from the island. Elzom and Otazoidmon kept their sight on the island, until the island was out of site...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 4: DANGEROUS CHARGE QUEST


	5. Dangerous Charge Quest

Story by Green Garden

**Against the Ace  
Chapter 4: "Dangerous Charge Quest"**

_Previously on Against the Ace:_

Elzom retrieves his D-Satuza, and he learns some new things it's capable of. He escapes the World of Darkness with Emeraldmon. Acemon is the first to welcome them back, and releases some card at Otazoidmon, stopping him from evolving to his crystal mode. With help from Nowara, Elzom and Otazoidmon learn that they aren't capable of getting close to Sacred Star Island. Instead, Nowara turns around, heading towards some place near Crystalville...

* * *

It was a long way, longer than both Elzom and Otazoidmon thought. There were times where Elzom and Otazoidmon slept on Nowara's back. It was during one of those times that Nowara reached her destination.

"Elzom? Otazoidmon?" Nowara asked.

"Uh? What?" Elzom inquired, opening his eyes.

"We're here." Nowara replied.

'Come on Otazoidmon.' Elzom thought, tired.

'Sure thing chief.' Otazoidmon thought, opening his eyes.

Elzom clumsily got off of Nowara's back, and onto the ground, lying on his stomach. Otazoidmon followed him, and fell onto his stomach beside Elzom. Nowara looked at them with worry.

"Are you two going to be O.K.?" She asked.

"Splendid Nowara. We'll be fine insha' Allah. We just need some rest, and to have something to eat. We'll be fine for sure afterward." Elzom explained.

"If you say so..." Nowara muttered, concerned. "See you two later I hope."

With those final words, Nowara turned around, and swum away, leaving Elzom and Otazoidmon to their rest. Left all alone, Elzom and Otazoidmon went to sleep. Some time during his ride on Nowara's back, Elzom had put his D-Satuza away in a pocket of his. During their peaceful sleep, a Gazimon walked near them, and when it saw them, it walked towards them grinning. Careful not to walk them up, Gazimon searched both Elzom and Otazoidmon.

Gazimon didn't find anything with Otazoidmon. While searching Elzom, Gazimon felt his D-Satuza in a pocket. Both Elzom and Otazoidmon remained sleeping. Gazimon carefully put his paw into Elzom's pocket, the one that had his D-Satuza in it. When Gazimon touched the D-Satuza, the D-Satuza slightly shocked the paw. Gazimon quickly withdrew his paw. He growled, and walked away from Elzom and Otazoidmon. Soon after Gazimon left, another codelimin saw them...

* * *

Returning to conscious, but without opening his eyes, Elzom sensed that he was on his back, and lying down on something comfortable. He sniffed his nose, and smelled some nice. Elzom's stomach growled. Elzom slowly opened his eyes, and quickly realized he was somewhere indoors.

"_I'm glad you've finally awakened_." A familiar voice stated.

Elzom turned his head, and he saw Lord Holy Angemon. Two other codelimin were with him, and the two were new codelimin Elzom had never seen before, until then.

"Otazoidmon?" Elzom inquired.

"Yeah chief?" Otazoidmon replied.

Elzom turned towards his copedam, and also saw him sitting up in another bed in the room.

"Where are we?" Elzom questioned, turning back to Lord Holy Angemon.

Lord Holy Angemon laughed. "In Crystalville of course."

Elzom nodded. "That I know, but where in Crystalville."

"You're in my hotel. Luciamon found both you and Otazoidmon near the Field River, and she was able to bring you to town." One of the new codelimin, flapping her wings in the air, explained.

"Luciamon is a sweet angel codelimin, juvenile level. This is Gryfmon's Hotel. Her assistant is Marimon. Check your D-Satuza about them." Lord Holy Angemon requested.

Taking his D-Satuza out of his pocket, Elzom aimed it at the codelimin flapping in the air. A 3D image of the codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Gryfmon - Juvenile Mythical Jerebi - Gryfmon was short for Griffin Monster. She was part of the Legend Tales family. Gryfmon was a peaceful codelimin, owning a hotel named after herself in Crystalville - Her attacks are: Wind Clap and Tail Slap._"

With the codelimin flapping in the air analyzed, Elzom aimed his D-Satuza at the other codelimin. The 3D image of Gryfmon blurred into the codelimin the D-Satuza was aimed at, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Marimon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Marimon was part of the Tamed Beasts family. Marimon was Gryfmon's assistant in Gryfmon's Hotel. Marimon was a good cook, and a quiet shy codelimin - Her attack is: Prism Clap._"

_Marimon was a cross between Gatomon and a fox. She stood on her two back paws and her eyes were blue. Her fur was white. The tips of Marimon's ears were colored purple. Marimon's tail was white, with the tuff, at the tip of the tail, colored purple._

With the two codelimin analyzed, Elzom put his D-Satuza away once more, staring at Lord Holy Angemon.

"With that done, aren't you and Otazoidmon supposed to be on Sacred Star Island?" Lord Holy Angemon inquired.

"It's a long story Lord Holy Angemon. I give you permission to read my mind to know what happened." Elzom informed.

Lord Holy Angemon nodded, and using his telepathy, scanned through Elzom's thoughts. The angel saw both Elzom and Emeraldmon being sent to File Island through the fountain on Sacred Star Island. He witnessed the battle against Zanbamon, and what Zanbamon said. Not to mention Emeraldmon evolving to Otazoidmon, and then mode changing to Crystal Mode. Lord Holy Angemon's eyes widened when he saw that both Elzom and Otazoidmon CM were deleted.

The angel understood why though. What Lord Holy Angemon saw next, made him gasp. He saw Elzom in the World of Darkness, and Lord Holy Angemon knew of that world. He saw Elzom retrieving his D-Satuza, and the sphere, as well as Elzom and Emeraldmon leaving the World of Darkness. Reappearing in Ancient Digital, Lord Holy Angemon saw Elzom and Otazoidmon encounter Acemon for the first time face to face. He saw the Acemon released at Elzom's copedam.

The angel understood that the card Acemon released blocked Otazoidmon's evolution. Lord Holy Angemon saw that Depth Siromon tried to help them back to Sacred Star Island, but some shield prevented Depth Siromon from entering the island's waters. With that, Depth Siromon turned around, and some time afterward, Lord Holy Angemon saw the Depth Siromon in Field River, and both Elzom and Otazoidmon getting on to the ground, going to sleep.

Lord Holy Angemon solemnly nodded his head, leaving Elzom's mind.

"You were right about it being a long story Greenglade." Lord Holy Angemon agreed.

"Marimon is going to leave the food here. We're going to leave to let you two some rest." Gryfmon explained.

Marimon walked towards some crystal table, and put down the crystal dish onto it. Gryfmon was out of the room first. Marimon followed Gryfmon out of the room, leaving Lord Holy Angemon behind with Elzom and Otazoidmon.

"I want to talk with you and Otazoidmon, but after you've told Otazoidmon what had happened." Lord Holy Angemon informed.

Elzom nodded. Lord Holy Angemon walked out of the room, leaving Elzom and Otazoidmon alone. The angel closed the door to their room shut. Otazoidmon turned to his partner.

"Is it time for a story now?" Otazoidmon questioned, smiling at his partner.

"Yes." Elzom nodded, turning to his copedam...

* * *

"Enter Dreadincemon." Acemon allowed.

Dreadincemon entered Acemon's throne chamber, and bowed to Acemon.

"Master, Sorcerimon sent me with some news." Dreadincemon informed.

Acemon turned to his minion. "Really? What is it?"

"Elzom Greenglade and Otazoidmon are in Crystalville." Dreadincemon reported.

"Very well." Acemon stood up, approaching his minion. "Lead a raiding force at Crystalville. If they don't have any crystal "crop", destroy some homes, but be sure NOT to harm any Crystalian."

"Crystalian master?" Dreadincemon inquired, confused.

"Crystalville Resident. Now go Dreadincemon." Acemon ordered, with his paws behind his back.

Dreadincemon nodded; bowed, and left the throne chamber. Acemon went back to his throne and sat down.

"Just how did Elzom and Otazoidmon get back to Crystalville in such a short time?" Acemon inquired. "Sorcerimon could answer that for me."

Acemon stood up once more, and left his throne chamber...

* * *

"... And that was when you woke up." Elzom finished.

"So you had found out about the sphere only a short time before." Otazoidmon nodded. "What world do you think we were in?"

Elzom shrugged. "I don't know. Lord Holy Angemon might have some idea about that... Let's eat. Afterward we'll try to find Lord Holy Angemon, and ask him about it."

"I wonder if Lord Holy Angemon would know anyone who could help us; help us understand why my evolving is blocked." Otazoidmon reminded.

"Yes." Elzom nodded. "We'll need to ask about that as well."

Elzom got off of his bed, and saw that he was in the same clothes he had been in all the time. He walked over to the crystal dish; picked it up in his hands, and brought it back with him to his bed. Elzom sat down on his bed. He gestured his copedam over to eat with him. Otazoidmon got off of his bed, and went over to Elzom's bed. Otazoidmon sat beside his partner on his bed. Elzom took a sandwich, and took a bite from it. Otazoidmon took another sandwich.

Elzom ate with his mouth closed, but the taste was the same taste as a hamburger sandwich. Elzom swallowed, and looked down at the sandwich.

"I haven't had these sandwiches in awhile." Elzom smiled.

"They are good." Otazoidmon agreed, after swallowing what was in his mouth.

The two quickly finished their sandwiches. It was good for them, but it wasn't exactly satisfying to them. It was something in their stomachs though.

"Let's get some more rest before we look for Lord Holy Angemon." Elzom yawned.

"I agree." Otazoidmon yawned.

Otazoidmon took the crystal dish, and put it back on the crystal table. Elzom went under the blankets on his bed, and Otazoidmon went back to his bed. The copedam went under the blankets like Elzom. Both were relaxed, and soon enough the two were sleeping peacefully. For Elzom, it was unusual. In Elzom's pocket, the D-Satuza glowed green, and a dark green sphere formed around Elzom, ignoring the bed and blankets...

* * *

In an empty room, a green bright flash suddenly appeared, with Elzom appearing standing up. The sphere was gone. Elzom felt his pocket where he put his D-Satuza, and Elzom could still feel his digivice. As for the room, Elzom wasn't sure if he was actually there or not. A few moments later and the door's room opened. Elzom's eyes widened when a girl his age entered the room. She didn't notice him, and closed the door behind her.

The girl was wearing a light green Hijab covering her hair, and she had a school bag around her back. With the door closed, the girl turned around and gasped when she noticed Elzom. Realizing who the girl was, Elzom gasped, and he quickly lowered his eyes.

"Bismillah." Elzom muttered.

"... Elzom?" The girl inquired. "Are you really here?"

Elzom shrugged. "I really don't know Ansita."

"Whether you're here or not, where have you been?" Ansita questioned, worry in her tone.

"You won't believe me even if I told you." Elzom replied.

"Try me." Ansita insisted.

"I can't. The important thing is that I'm fine. I don't know when I'd be coming back though, and staying." Elzom explained.

"I met your mother, and she, along with your father, are so worried about you." Ansita whispered.

Elzom fought the temptation of glancing up at his sweetheart. He closed his eyes, and kept his eyes lowered.

"I might be going back to where I have been. Be assured Ansita... I'm fine, and insha' Allah I'll be able to handle whatever comes my way. Assure my parents for me. Other than that, let's keep this between us." Elzom explained.

"... I... I-Mrs. Helmina is also worried." Ansita informed.

"Then assure her as well, but no one else." Elzom decided. "But only when you two are alone."

"Of course." Ansita nodded. "Your mom inspired me with Islam."

With his head lowered, Elzom smiled.

"She didn't do so directly, and didn't ask me to. My parents know that I embraced Islam, and they're fine with it now." Ansita explained. "... Before you go, know that I've missed you. It's been good seeing you."

The D-Satuza glowed green inside Elzom's pocket, and it spread around Elzom. Ansita took a few steps, watching. The sphere started collapsing on Elzom.

"I promise you I'll come back. Take care of yourself Ansita." Elzom requested.

Ansita silently nodded. Without closing her eyes, Ansita watched as the sphere collapsed entirely in a bright flash of green light. Elzom was gone when the light was gone. Ansita smiled, staring at where Elzom once was standing.

"I promise you Elzom I will. Seeing you really helped." Ansita whispered, tears of happiness appearing in her eyes...

* * *

A bright flash of green light woke up Otazoidmon. Otazoidmon quickly turned around, and stared at Elzom's bed, but he was gone. Otazoidmon gasped, and only a few moments later, the same bright flash appeared in the room. Otazoidmon didn't close his eyes, and saw Elzom appear under his blankets on his bed. His eyes were open, and the light had vanished.

'Chief? What just happened?' Otazoidmon inquired.

Elzom turned his head towards Otazoidmon bed. 'Otazoidmon... I don't know.'

'A few moments ago, I saw the same bright flash, and when I turned to look, you were gone. The same bright flash bright you back a few moments after it took you somewhere.' Otazoidmon explained.

Elzom's eyes widened. 'I really was there!'

'Where?' Otazoidmon questioned.

'I promise you I'll tell you everything about it and more Otazoidmon, just not now.' Elzom replied.

Otazoidmon nodded. 'You did tell me what happened in that colorless world, so I know you'll tell me what happened.'

'Let's just get some rest... I'll try, but I don't know if I can now.' Elzom thought.

'Fearful you might be sent somewhere?' Otazoidmon asked.

'Exactly.' Elzom replied.

'It'll be fine chief.' Otazoidmon assured, smiling.

Otazoidmon turned away from Elzom's bed, and went to sleep easily. Elzom could barely believe that he actually was with Ansita. What Ansita told Elzom, pleased Elzom's heart and soul. Elzom had decided not to only tell Otazoidmon about his short visit with Ansita, but also everything else about his life back on Earth. Elzom realized something, and that if his digivice was capable of taking him and Emeraldmon out of a colorless world, it could also take him back to Earth.

At least now Elzom knew he could return at any time; there was a known method for him now. He was glad Ansita told him about his parents, and their worry for him. Now Elzom was assured that his parents won't worry as much. Elzom closed his eyes, and kept on thinking of Ansita. Unknown to him, he was able to doze off to sleep...

* * *

After having rest for a few hours, both Elzom and Otazoidmon left their room, with Otazoidmon carrying the crystal dish. The hotel was an interesting site to wander around. They quickly found their way to the lobby of the hotel, and Otazoidmon was able to return the crystal dish to Marimon. Marimon took and went away. Elzom glanced around for Lord Holy Angemon, and saw him seated alone on a couch. Elzom gestured his copedam towards it.

Otazoidmon followed Elzom towards Lord Holy Angemon. The two stopped in front of the angel, standing. The angel looked up at them.

"Did you two have your rest?" Lord Holy Angemon inquired.

"Yes." Elzom nodded. "We'd like to ask some questions."

Lord Holy Angemon nodded. "I know. This isn't a good place to talk. Follow me without question."

The angel stood up, and both Elzom and Otazoidmon moved aside. The angel walked away, and both Elzom and Otazoidmon followed him, after momentarily glancing at each other. The three left the hotel, and wandered a little in Crystalville.

"_Lord Holy Angemon_." A familiar feminine voice greeted.

Elzom; Otazoidmon, and Lord Holy Angemon all stopped on the path. They turned their heads towards the voice, and saw Petamon heading towards them. Petamon was staring at Elzom and Otazoidmon.

"It's good to see you two up and about." Petamon smiled.

Elzom and Otazoidmon remained silent. Petamon looked at Lord Holy Angemon.

"Are you bringing them Nursewomon?" Petamon inquired.

Lord Holy Angemon nodded. "Yes. We have some stuff to talk about. It would be good if you joined us to know what's happening."

"I was going to come along even if you didn't invite Lord Holy Angemon." Petamon grinned.

Lord Holy Angemon laughed. "Let's go."

'Nursewomon?' Otazoidmon thought. 'What for?'

With Petamon with them, the four continued on towards a certain destination, one unfamiliar to either Elzom or Otazoidmon.

'Maybe to check up on you; to try and figure out what has blocked you from evolving.' Elzom replied.

'I would like to know that.' Otazoidmon nodded.

The walk wasn't long. Lord Holy Angemon and Petamon stopped in front of some store in Crystalville. Elzom and Otazoidmon stopped behind them. It was Lord Holy Angemon who knocked on the door of the store. A white furred codelimin opened the door.

"Lord Holy Angemon! Petamon!" The furred codelimin greeted. "Where are..."

The codelimin paused, as both Lord Holy Angemon and Petamon stepped to opposite sides, revealing Elzom and Otazoidmon. Elzom took his D-Satuza out of his pocket, and aimed it at the furred codelimin. A 3D image of the codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Nursewomon - Migration Mammal Meric - Nursewomon was short for Nurse Woman Monster. She was part of the Tamed Beast family. Nursewomon was a rare codelimin expert in her field, which was the medical field. She was an expert on both codelimin and humans. Nursewomon had her own clinic in Crystalville - Her attacks are: Medical Herb; Dosage of Vaccinate; Bills of Recovery; Shot of Immunity._"

_Nursewomon's skin was white fur. Nursewomon was as tall as Were Garurumon. She had purple eyes with a wolf's face. Nursewomon wore white chest armor, covering her breast. A green miniature crescent was on the central front of the chest armor. White armor was around Nursewomon's waist and a little around the thighs. She wore a white coat with some strange symbol on the central back, outline in green._

Elzom put his D-Satuza away after it had analyzed Nursewomon. Nursewomon smiled at the human and his copedam.

"Please, come in." Nursewomon welcomed, stepping aside.

With a quick glance at Lord Holy Angemon, both Elzom and Otazoidmon stepped into Nursewomon's clinic. Nursewomon kept her clinic's door open, allowing both Lord Holy Angemon and Petamon in. Nursewomon closed the clinic's door behind Petamon. It was a small clinic, with minor medical equipment and devices. Some devices and equipment Elzom wasn't familiar with. Nursewomon approached Otazoidmon.

"Take a seat Otazoidmon, and we'll begin." Nursewomon informed.

"Would this hurt?" Otazoidmon asked, taking a seat.

He was facing Nursewomon. Nursewomon laughed. She shook her head.

"No." Nursewomon replied. "We're only going to check up on you. It's going to be quick and harmless."

Otazoidmon reluctantly nodded. Elzom smiled at his copedam, and Lord Holy Angemon tapped on Elzom's shoulder. Elzom turned to the angel.

"Concerning your question, you and Emeraldmon were in a forsaken world known as the World of Darkness. From the stories told about it here in Ancient Digital, it's not the most pleasant of worlds. It's odd that your quick adventure there wasn't more eventful." Lord Holy Angemon explained.

"You two were in the World of Darkness?" Petamon gasped.

"It's a long story Petamon." Lord Holy Angemon informed. "Elzom let me probe his mind, and I saw what had happened to him."

"Had the World of Darkness anything to do with..." Petamon paused.

"No." Lord Holy Angemon shook his head. "If it had anything to do with Otazoidmon's condition, it would have been more eventful, but it wasn't. We'll see what Nursewomon comes up with."

Turning towards Nursewomon and Otazoidmon, it seemed that Nursewomon had finished her check up with Otazoidmon. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Is he fine Nursewomon?" Elzom inquired.

Nursewomon raised her head, turning it towards Elzom; Lord Holy Angemon, and Petamon. She shook her head.

"Otazoidmon has a virus. A virus I've never encountered before. It has some strange characteristics." Nursewomon reported.

"A virus blocked me from evolving?" Otazoidmon questioned.

Nursewomon blinked at Otazoidmon. "... It seems so. That's not the only downside of it though."

"Yeah we know. There's another downside to it that we're aware of." Elzom informed.

"Actually... There are two other downsides to the virus; not just one." Nursewomon corrected.

"Two?!" Elzom and Otazoidmon exclaimed in unison.

"You two just stay out of any fights until the virus is annihilated somehow." Nursewomon advised.

It didn't need to be mentioned that it was the card that Acemon released at Otazoidmon. It seemed the card had some sort of virus that had certain downsides, and certain characteristics. Elzom; Otazoidmon, and Lord Holy Angemon all realized that on their own. One downside was known to the three, but it seemed the second had something to do with Otazoidmon battling.

"Thanks Nursewomon." Lord Holy Angemon bowed.

"It's my duty." Nursewomon replied. "It's a pleasure that I could help."

Otazoidmon got off of the seat, and went beside Elzom. Petamon opened the door to the clinic, and the four stepped out. Nursewomon closed the door of her clinic behind her...

* * *

"Umm... Where are going now?" Elzom inquired, as the four walked towards another destination.

"To Hackmon's Electronic Store." Lord Holy Angemon replied.

"What?" Elzom blinked. "What for?"

"If Otazoidmon has an alien virus, it's best to check your digivice." Petamon replied.

"A word of caution though; Hackmon isn't exactly the nicest and most polite codelimin around." Lord Holy Angemon warned.

'What did Nursewomon mean about us staying out of any fights? What does that have to do with the alien virus in me?' Otazoidmon thought.

'I have a feeling we'll find out eventually. It might have something to do with you battling. You battling might have some negative affect with the virus somehow.' Elzom shrugged.

"... Have your D-Satuza ready Elzom." Lord Holy Angemon reminded.

"Sure... Lord Holy Angemon? Did I need to pay Gryfmon or Nursewomon?" Elzom inquired.

Lord Holy Angemon shook his head. "No. You won't need to either with Hackmon."

Elzom took his D-Satuza out, and just in time, as the four stopped in front of Hackmon's Electronic Store.

"This time we don't need to knock." Petamon informed.

"Why?" Otazoidmon questioned.

"_Petamon? And Lord Holy Angemon? What's your business in my store?_" A monotone voice sounded out.

Elzom and Otazoidmon both jumped, and glanced around them in all directions. Lord Holy Angemon smiled.

"Remember you two; Hackmon's an electronic genius." Lord Holy Angemon informed.

"_Why thanks Lord Holy Angemon, but that doesn't answer my question!_" The same monotone voice yelled.

"We have a device that you might be interested in. We just want you to check it; it's not for sale." Petamon explained.

"_Check it as in repair it?_" The monotone voice questioned.

"Not exactly." Petamon shook her head.

"_What kind of device is it?_" The monotone voice asked.

"A digivice, belonging to this human." Petamon replied, pointing at Elzom.

"_A digivice you say? Hmm... Come on in._" The monotone voice informed.

A click was heard coming from the door in front of them. Petamon carefully opened the door. Lord Holy Angemon was the first to step in, followed by Petamon. Otazoidmon followed the two in, but Elzom glanced up, and saw some surveillance camera keeping a watch on him. Elzom nodded to himself, understanding what was happening, and what Lord Holy Angemon meant. He quickly stepped into the store, and the door closed shut behind him by itself.

At first the store was dark, but a few moments later light blue lights came on around the store on their own, and together. They were dim lights. The lights were enough to see what was in the store. Elzom glanced around the store in awe. Light blue dim lights were on the walls; ceiling, and floor. On the wall were different devices on different surfaces; whether they were on the wall itself, or on some shelf. Elzom was still carrying his D-Satuza in his right hand.

"_Where's this digivice you're talking about Petamon?_" A voice asked.

Elzom blinked, and turned his head towards the counter. There he saw some sort of machine codelimin, with Petamon and Lord Holy Angemon standing in front of the counter. The machine codelimin was behind the counter. Otazoidmon was looking around at the numerous different devices, but his attention at turned to the machine codelimin. Elzom hurried his way towards the counter, and dropped his digivice on it. Otazoidmon joined Elzom at the counter, taking his left side.

"Well... well... A cellular. I've seen these before." The machine codelimin noted.

The machine codelimin tried touching the D-Satuza, but a slight shock made the machine codelimin withdraw its claws.

"Defense system? No problem. I'll bypass that." The machine codelimin decided.

The codelimin vanished for a moment behind the counter, and just as quickly popped back up, holding a plug of some sort in his right hand. Quietly the machine codelimin searched for something on the digivice, and soon enough found it. The plug changed, and the machine codelimin put the plug with in the digivice's range, but not hooking up to it. There was some green bolts between the plug and the connection on the digivice.

"There!" The machine codelimin sighed. "That'll do."

Moments later and the machine codelimin yelled out in pain. He quickly moved his plug away from the D-Satuza. A 3D image of the codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Hackmon - Maturity Machine Grasl - Hackmon was short for Hacker Monster. He was part of the Wiring Gears family. Hackmon would use his plug to connect to any device. He could easily change the size and shape of the plug. Hackmon had limitless wire. He was an excellent hacker, being better than any human. He could swiftly sabotage information, or steal information as he wished. While Hackmon was hacked up, he would be defenseless, and he would lose all connection and sense of the world around him. Hackmon had a huge storage capacity, being capable of storing huge amounts of stolen data. He could easily hack into other machine codelimin - His attacks are: Hacker's Whip; Visor Slash; Hacking Spikes._"

_Hackmon wore black armor all over his body and his feet were hooves. Dark green spikes came out of his shoulders and knees. Hackmon's eye was a visor, with a moving green light. His face's shape was similar to Alpha-5's in Power Rangers. His arms and legs were covered in black armor. His hand were claws. A plug of some sort was hanging out of his machine body from his right hip._

"What in the Digital Nether are you trying to do to me?! Infect me with an alien virus?!" Hackmon roared.

Elzom gasped. He was surprised that the digivice somehow analyzed Hackmon on its own. Elzom grabbed his digivice with his right hand.

"Alien virus?" Petamon asked.

"Yes." Hackmon nodded. "There's some unfamiliar virus in this digivice. If I hadn't reacted as quick as I did, it would have infected me as well!"

"Thanks Hackmon. We'll be leaving now." Lord Holy Angemon informed.

"Good!" Hackmon remarked. "None of you are welcome in my store until the virus in this digivice is dealt with!"

"How do we do that?" Otazoidmon questioned.

"How the Digital Nether should I know!" Hackmon roared.

Otazoidmon sweat-dropped, and sheepishly smiled. He quietly followed Elzom; Lord Holy Angemon, and Petamon. Petamon opened the door, and Otazoidmon was the last one out of the store. The store's door closed shut behind him.

"_Leave this area immediately!_" The monotone voice demanded.

Lord Holy Angemon; Petamon; Elzom, and Otazoidmon hastily left the area around the electronic store...

* * *

The four stopped once they were away from the store, and out of its sight. Petamon and Lord Holy Angemon turned to Elzom and Otazoidmon.

'Nothing good.' Otazoidmon thought. 'I have a feeling they're going to tell us more bad news.'

'At least we got honest answers.' Elzom thought.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Elzom and Otazoidmon but..." Petamon started.

"_Petamon! Lord Holy Angemon!_" A familiar voice yelled out.

The four turned their heads towards the voice, and saw Koemon rushing towards them. A few moments later and the four heard an explosion somewhere in the town. Petamon's eyes widened. Koemon stopped in front of Petamon and Lord Holy Angemon, out of breath.

"Dreadincemon... is leading... a force... and destroying... homes." Koemon panted.

"What?" Petamon gasped.

She narrowed her eyes, turning around at Elzom and Otazoidmon.

"Leave Crystalville immediately!" Petamon announced.

"But we can help!" Elzom remarked.

"You can't! You'll just make matters worse!" Lord Holy Angemon exclaimed, withdrawing his Excalibur.

Both Elzom and Otazoidmon noticed the Excalibur.

"Now leave!" Lord Holy Angemon hissed, aiming his Excalibur at Elzom.

Elzom was in shock, as was Otazoidmon. But Elzom quickly recovered.

"As you two wish." Elzom muttered.

The D-Satuza glowed bright green, surrounding both Elzom and Otazoidmon in a dark green sphere. Lord Holy Angemon; Petamon, and Koemon all stepped away and watched. The sphere collapsed on them in a bright flash of green light, taking Elzom and Otazoidmon away...

* * *

A bright flash of green light appeared in a deserted canyon. The canyon was deep, and there was a river roaring through the canyon. There were paths on either side of the river, that were a little high. The bright flash of green light appeared on such path. The light vanished, and both Elzom and Otazoidmon appeared. Both were silent with what just happened. Elzom had such a place in mind, and he was only a little surprised that such a place existed in Ancient Digital.

Both Otazoidmon and Elzom sat down. Their backs were supported by the canyon wall. Remembering his school bag on Sacred Star Island, Elzom's eyes widened, remembering that he could probably retrieve it from its location through the sphere now. He quickly stood up. Otazoidmon glanced up at his partner.

"What is it chief?" Otazoidmon inquired.

"I'll be back soon." Elzom smiled, a dark green sphere surrounding him.

"Where are you going?!" Otazoidmon exclaimed.

Elzom remained smiling, and didn't respond. The sphere collapsed on Elzom in a bright flash of green light, taking Elzom somewhere. Otazoidmon didn't have enough time to think about anything, because a few moments later, the familiar bright flash of green light appeared. Otazoidmon quickly turned his head away from the light. When the light went, Otazoidmon turned his head back and saw that Elzom returned, carrying his school bag. Otazoidmon gasped.

"You were able to retrieve it?" Otazoidmon inquired, muttering.

"And without getting wet either way." Elzom added, smiling.

Otazoidmon watched as Elzom took a seat down beside him, with Elzom's back being supported by the canyon wall. Elzom put his school bag to his side, opened it and put his D-Satuza in it. With his digivice in it, Elzom closed his school bag.

"... What now chief?" Otazoidmon asked.

"No idea Otazoidmon." Elzom replied.

"It feels like we're outcasts. We can't get on Sacred Star Island, and we were thrown out of Crystalville." Otazoidmon remarked, closing his eyes.

"A better term is exiled from Crystalville." Elzom corrected.

"Whatever." Otazoidmon shrugged.

The two dozed off sleep...

* * *

Elzom blinked his eyes, once and he noticed in a colorless world. He opened his eyes, and gasped, wondering how he had returned to the World of Darkness.

"What am I doing here?" Elzom questioned.

He wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one.

"_Welcome Defender Elzom Greenglade. This is a dream, as you aren't really here. Who I am is not important. What is important is that you've been brought here to be told something._" A feminine voice explained.

It seemed like the voice was coming from all around Elzom.

"... What?" Elzom asked.

"_I'm aware of the situation of the virus in your digivice, and in Otazoidmon. It won't be dealt with until you and Otazoidmon come to the World of Darkness, come to it once more. The World of Darkness would summon you and your copedam, and not the other way around. The virus is, and at the same time isn't, part of the World of Darkness. This world knows how to deal with its kind. _

"_You have darkness in you defender, but it's not evil, and the World of Darkness is aware of this, and respects it._ _As for Otazoidmon evolving to something strong... There's another method, besides the normal Pawico line, and the mode changing... There are small powerful charges. They look like digieggs of different sizes; colors, and forms. The new form would be a Direfon Unique form._

"_Evolving with these charges need special traits, traits that are what the charge are used for. It doesn't matter if you understand or not._ _Search for your charges, as there are charges scattered around Ancient Digital, and here in the World of Darkness. These charges would give you a method to battle. Use them wisely defender. We'll be meeting again._" The feminine voice informed.

"Direfon Unique? Charges?" Elzom asked, whispering...

* * *

Elzom snapped his eyes open. He quickly jumped to his feet, and he went over to the river. Elzom quickly splashed clean water onto his face.

'Defender Elzom Greenglade?' Elzom thought. 'What was that all about?'

'Chief?' Otazoidmon thought.

'Otazoidmon.' Elzom thought, turning his head towards his copedam.

"What's going on?" Otazoidmon questioned.

"I know what to do now." Elzom informed.

"What?" Otazoidmon asked. "Really?"

"Yes. Get up and wash your face. Have a drink as well. I'll explain to you what we're going to do... and what happened to me back in Gryfmon's Hotel, along with other things." Elzom explained.

"Alright chief." Otazoidmon nodded, getting up.

Otazoidmon walked over to the river, and he knelt down, careful not to fall into the river. Using his hand, he splashed water onto his face. Elzom walked over to his school bag, and opened it. He took out his D-Satuza, and just stared at it in his right hand.

"I wonder..." Elzom muttered, thinking that his D-Satuza might make him and Otazoidmon some sort of water container.

Moments later Elzom laughed, and shook his head.

'What a silly thought.' Elzom thought.

Elzom turned away from his digivice, and his D-Satuza glowed dark green. Dark green smoke was released from the D-Satuza. The smoke flew near Elzom's school bag. Elzom turned his head around, and his eyes widened at the site. The green smoke became dense and turned into a small dark green sphere. The small dark green sphere collapsed on itself in a bright flash of green light. The flash got Otazoidmon's attention.

When the light was gone, water containers were there in the sphere's place. Elzom gasped. He went over to the water containers, and both were empty. Elzom recognized them like water containers school children carried to school. The water containers were dark green in color, and they were in a tube size. The bottom of the containers were flat, while the top had a led that could be taken off. There were some interesting decorations around the water containers.

"Just leave it up to Allah for provision." Elzom muttered, smiling.

Otazoidmon watched as Elzom took both water containers, and walked over to the river. Elzom sat down, with his knees bending his legs behind him. Elzom put down both containers beside, and taking one in his hand, he opened up its led. He put the led aside, and put the water container into the river. The water container filled up with water, and Elzom took it out off the water. He put the led back onto the container, securing the water in the container.

He gave the water container to his copedam.

"Take it and drink as much as you want Otazoidmon. This water container is yours." Elzom decided, offering the water container to his copedam.

Otazoidmon blinked, taking the water container from his partner. The moment Otazoidmon had his water container in his hand, it glowed light green, and both Otazoidmon and Elzom noticed. The glow faded away, revealing a new decoration added to the water container's body. There was also a word "Cometris" on random locations on the water container.

"Cometris?" Otazoidmon inquired, glancing at his partner.

Elzom shrugged. "Beats me. I don't know anything about that."

Elzom turned back to the remaining water container. Otazoidmon kept looking at his water container. After a few moments he shrugged, and took off the led, holding it in his other hand. Otazoidmon closed his eyes, and gulped down the water in his container greedily. Elzom filled his water container, but he didn't put the led back on, as he drunk from the water in his water container. Elzom's eyes were closed, enjoying the cool drink.

Because of that he didn't notice his water container glowing. The light green glow faded away. Some new decorations were around Elzom's container. There were also the words "Defender Greenglade" in random locations of the water container. When Elzom took the water container away from his mouth, he noticed the new decorations and the two words. The two words were familiar to him. The good water drinks helped Elzom and Otazoidmon relax.

"Chief?" Otazoidmon asked. "I like the name Cometris. Do you think you could name me that?"

Elzom laughed. "Sure thing Cometris."

"Alright!" Otazoidmon cheered.

"... Now, do you think it's the right time to share the stuff you want to share with me chief?" Otazoidmon inquired.

"Sure thing Cometris. Listen up. Much of the stuff I'll be telling you about would be about my life in another world." Elzom informed.

"Interesting." Otazoidmon blinked. "I'm all ears chief."

"Great!" Elzom nodded.

The first thing Elzom told Otazoidmon about was Elzom short visit with Ansita. Next was his dream, and the voice that told him about the charges. Otazoidmon listened silently. From what Elzom saw and felt from his copedam, he was completely concentrating on Elzom's "tales". Elzom also talked about his life back on Earth. He talked about his family; his school, and about Ansita. It took awhile but Elzom had eventually finished what he wanted to share with Otazoidmon.

"So you do have another life in another world." Otazoidmon nodded.

"Yes." Elzom nodded. "Let's refill our water containers and start looking for your charges."

"Yes." Otazoidmon agreed.

Both Elzom and his copedam filled their water containers. They sealed their water containers, and Elzom put them both in his school bag. Putting his school bag around his back, Elzom gestured his copedam to follow him. Elzom started walking, and Otazoidmon followed him.

"I wonder if there's a way up." Otazoidmon stated.

"If there isn't, we'll use the sphere to go up." Elzom decided.

Some drilling was heard coming towards both Elzom and Otazoidmon. Both Elzom and Otazoidmon took a few steps back, hearing the drilling coming from the canyon wall near them. Elzom quickly took his school bag off his back; opened it, and took out his D-Satuza, ready to analyze any codelimin that might appear. Moments later and the part of the canyon wall near Elzom and Otazoidmon begun to crack. Soon afterward the wall was blown from the inside out.

A codelimin with drills appeared. Elzom aimed his D-Satuza at the codelimin with drill. A 3D hologram of the codelimin was imitated out of the D-Satuza, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Drillmon - Muzon Android Grasl - Drillmon was short for Drill Monster. He was part of the Wiring Gears family. Drillmon looked like Digmon, but Drillmon was different. Drillmon spent all his time drilling in different places of Ancient Digital. Drillmon's drill dig could dig in through almost everything and anything. Drillmon was a cousin of Digmon, but more vicious than Digmon, with more drills on his body. He used the one of his back for tunnel digging. Drillmon dug tunnels like moles. Even though Drillmon's sight was strong, he still lived in solitude underground - His attacks are: Drill Cannons; Rapid Drills; Drill Dig._"

_Drillmon had black colored drills on all its joints. Where Digmon was yellow, Drillmon was orange. A large black drill was on his back, taller than his head._

Both Elzom and Otazoidmon watched Drillmon dig another opening, which he vanished through. Elzom curiously looked at the opening that Drillmon made first.

"I think we could head back to the surface through the opening Drillmon made." Elzom suggested.

"It might not lead back up to the surface. For all we know it could lead us through an underground maze." Otazoidmon informed.

"True, but I have a plan. Stay close to me O.K. Cometris?" Elzom asked.

Otazoidmon blinked. "Sure thing chief."

Elzom put his D-Satuza back into his school bag, and closed it. Otazoidmon remained by Elzom's side, and Elzom put his school bag around his back. The two walked to the first opening in the canyon wall. It was oddly wide enough for both Elzom and Otazoidmon to stand in side by side. Elzom pushed himself up the opening of the dark tunnel. He took a few steps forward, and turned around. He knelt down and held his arm out to his copedam.

Otazoidmon took Elzom's arm, and Elzom pulled his copedam up into the tunnel.

"Thanks. Now what?" Otazoidmon inquired.

"Now the sphere." Elzom replied.

Otazoidmon sweat-dropped. "I had a hunch you were going to say that."

Elzom smiled; took his D-Satuza out of his school, and without closing his school bag, put it back around his back. Elzom held onto his digivice with both hands, and the D-Satuza glowed green. The green glow turned into dark green light, which formed a dark green sphere around both Elzom and Otazoidmon. The glow vanished once the sphere was around the two. Both Elzom and Otazoidmon were lifted off of the ground a little, and the sphere went through the tunnel fast.

Soon the sphere went sharply upwards, as there was a tunnel leading upwards eventually. The sphere broke through the surface, landed near the pit the sphere had came through. The sphere vanished, gently letting Elzom and Otazoidmon onto the ground...

* * *

All around them was a desert. Otazoidmon folded his arms.

"Great. We got out of the canyon, only to get on some desert." Otazoidmon remarked.

The two heard something crushing, and they both turned towards the pit, but there was no longer any pit in sight.

"... At least the sphere is coming in handy more than I thought." Otazoidmon blinked, staring at the sand.

"I have a feeling the sphere could do other things." Elzom informed.

In silence, the two started walking through the desert, not knowing where they were heading. There was a warm breeze, and it was hot. The warm breeze blew sand around, and that way their tracks were covered. A few times there was a mirage, and Elzom was aware of it, but his copedam wasn't. Otazoidmon was fooled those times, as he rushed towards the mirage, and leaped into it, thinking it was an oasis or something.

Elzom just passed his copedam, without saying anything. Otazoidmon always got up, and hurried to his partner's side. The two were getting tired, and Elzom was sweating.

"... Don't you think it would be a good time for us to have some water now?" Otazoidmon inquired, panting.

Elzom nodded. He stopped, and sat down on the sand. He took his school bag off his back, while Otazoidmon joined his partner's side. Elzom opened his school bag, and took out both water containers. He handed his copedam's container to his copedam. Otazoidmon took it, and opened it. Elzom opened his container, and glanced up in the sky. He was seeing something flying in the sky above them, but Elzom wasn't sure if he was seeing a mirage or not.

He knew how to find out if it was a mirage or not. Sealing his water container, and putting it beside him, Elzom aimed his D-Satuza up at what he saw was flying. A 3D hologram of the flying codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with a flying codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the flying codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Jalladmon - Maturity Bird Jerebi - Jalladmon was short for Jallad Monster. Jallad was an Arabic term meaning whip or the person who whips. Jalladmon were part of the Tropic Breezes family. Jalladmon could be either male or female. The male Jalladmon had black feathers, while the female Jalladmon had white feathers - Its attacks are: Pigeon Razor Spin; Twin Pigeon Spheres; Pigeon Dust._"

_Jalladmon were large pigeons with a pair of pigeon wings. The male Jalladmon had black feathers, with a dark green mane on his chest, and dark green eyes. His beak was dark green. The female Jalladmon had white feathers and hazel eyes. Her beak was light green._

"Wow!" Otazoidmon gasped.

Elzom turned to his copedam. "What is it Cometris?"

"I had finished drinking the water in my water container, and what do you know?! A few moments later it was somehow refilled again!" Otazoidmon exclaimed.

Elzom looked in his copedam's water container, and indeed saw that it was fill again. To make sure, Elzom decided to try it. He was thirsty anyway, and he drunk his water container empty. Elzom swallowed the last of his water, and he stared into his water container. After a few moments, it was filled up with water again. Elzom smiled, making sure about it. Somehow they won't run out of water now.

"Ah!" Otazoidmon sighed. "I could just sleep now."

"Remain close to me. If we sleep through the night, we might be buried alive. That's why I would have the sphere protect us." Elzom explained.

"Good idea chief." Otazoidmon nodded.

He went to his partner's side. Elzom closed his water container and put it in his school bag. He closed his school bag and put it on his chest. Elzom had his digivice in his right hand. Otazoidmon had closed his water container, and was holding it in his left hand. He laid down on his back. Otazoidmon closed his eyes, and dozed off to sleep. Elzom had his digivice summon a dark green sphere to protect them, and the sphere was formed around them.

With everything protected in the sphere, Elzom closed his eyes, and went to sleep...

* * *

As Elzom had expected, during his and Otazoidmon's sleep, sand was blown over their sphere, keeping them out of the sphere. Night had arrived during their sleep, and they remained sleeping. Night passed, and when Elzom woke up, he felt he need to relief himself. The first thing he noticed that he was buried with his copedam, and their stuff. Elzom checked on Otazoidmon, and he was sound asleep. Elzom had the sphere burn through the sand that had buried them.

The sphere took them out of the sand, and Elzom had it be kept. Elzom took his school bag off of him, but he put his D-Satuza in his pocket. He got up, and left the sphere. He walked some distance away from the sphere, but kept it in his sight. With Otazoidmon remaining asleep, Elzom did what he needed to do. He returned to the sphere and awakened his copedam. Otazoidmon woke up, and Elzom opened up his water container. He drunk from it.

Otazoidmon saw his partner drinking water, and that reminded him of his water container. Otazoidmon sat up and opened it. While he drunk from the container, the sphere faded away. Once Elzom had his drink, he closed his water container and put it in his open school bag. Once Otazoidmon was done with his drink of the water, he had over his water to Elzom. Elzom took it; closed it, and put it in his open school bag. He closed his school bag, and put it around his back.

Otazoidmon stood up beside his partner.

"Did the sand bury us?" Otazoidmon questioned.

"It did." Elzom nodded. "I woke up with us buried. I had the sphere burn the sand, taking us out of it."

"We wouldn't have woke up if it wasn't for that sphere." Otazoidmon noted.

"We wouldn't have had the sphere if Allah didn't want us to have it." Elzom informed.

"Uh?" Otazoidmon inquired, confused.

Elzom chuckled. "It's something I might, and might not, explain to you later."

Otazoidmon shrugged, and glanced around them. He jumped startled.

"We have an issue here chief." Otazoidmon informed.

"What?" Elzom asked, glancing at Otazoidmon.

He saw where his copedam was staring, and so he glanced in the same direction. Elzom's eyes widened, and he glanced around. The two were surrounded by some codelimin. They were obviously outnumbered. Elzom quickly took his digivice and aimed it at the nearest codelimin. A 3D image of the codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Catcher Gramon - Juvenile Mammal Grasl - Catcher Gramon was short for Catcher Grass Monster. They were part of the Nether Troops family. Catcher Gramon were dangerous when they were in large groups. Even they don't have any attacks or techniques, they could still overcome their opponents in sheer opponents. Catcher Gramon are very flexible and fast - His attacks are: N/A._"

_Catcher Grasmon was bipedal. He had a purple snout. Catcher Gramon's feet had four claws on each one, and his hands had five claws. His claws come in and out like those of a cat. His body was like a cat's too. His eyes were orange with light brownish skin, like a lion's. He was totally covered with fur, except for his face; torso, and snout. The color of the fur was purple, like purple hair. His tail was black with purple plates on it._

"This doesn't look good." Elzom muttered.

"**Emerald Lightning**!" Otazoidmon yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Elzom yelled.

It was too late though. Otazoidmon's Emerald Lightning was direction at the nearest Catcher Gramon, and Otazoidmon thought that he would fry it alive. The attack hit Catcher Grasmon, electrocuting him. It's affect was different though. Both Elzom's and Otazoidmon's eyes widened, as the Catcher Grasmon was covered up in a white digiegg.

"CATCHER GRAMON SHINKA!"  
"... YAMI GRASLMON!"

"... I think I did something." Otazoidmon muttered.

Elzom shook his head, sighing. He aimed his digivice at Yami Graslmon. A 3D image of Yami Graslmon was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with Yami Graslmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Yami Graslmon, was close to Elzom's.

"_Yami Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Grasl - Yami Graslmon was short for Yami Grasl Monster. Yami was Japanese for dark, while grasl was Twilasin for Rebel. He was part of the Nether Troops family. Yami Graslmon was rather a strong and not the giving up type of codelimin. His nose caught scents fast and strong. His eye sight was also strong like a bold eagle - His attacks are: Black Line and G Boomerang._"

_Yami Graslmon was double legged, the same size of Agumon. He was covered in red crovinze armor around his chest; arms, and legs. Yami Graslmon's snout was gone but his face was cream colored. His five fingers and toes were clawed in the cream color, but with red lines across the fingers and toes. He had dark green eyes. A mane was covering the back neck and some of the back. His face; hands, and feet were covered with black fur. Around his waist was black belt with a sharp knife and sharp word in the middle front, crossing over each other._

"Remember? Nursewomon warned us about fighting?" Elzom inquired.

"I guess this is the other downside. Because of my attack, Catcher Gramon was able to evolve, instead of being harmed or deleted." Otazoidmon sighed.

"Exactly!" Elzom exclaimed.

"Not the giving up type of codelimin? We'll see about that." Otazoidmon muttered. "**Emerald**..."

"Don't!" Elzom yelled.

"... **Bolt**!" Otazoidmon yelled, finishing his attack.

The attack hit Yami Graslmon, and instead of harming him, Yami Graslmon was covered in another digiegg, this time much larger.

"He's going to evolve again!" Otazoidmon exclaimed, with wide eyes.

"Of course Otazoidmon. Regardless of your technique, any attack you use, you'd evolve the codelimin." Elzom informed.

"Now I know." Otazoidmon moaned, lowering his head.

"YAMI GRASLMON SHINKA!"  
"... LEOGRAMON!"

"This is so not good!" Otazoidmon gasped, with wide eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid again please." Elzom requested.

Otazoidmon shook his head. "Definitely not this time. I've learned my lesson."

"Good. Now we need to survive this... Somehow." Elzom muttered.

Elzom aimed his digivice at the huge codelimin. A 3D hologram of the huge codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with the huge codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the huge codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Leogramon - Migration Nature Grasl - Leogramon was short for Leo Grass Monster, with Leo a Greek work meaning lion. He was part of the Nether Troops family. If Leomon and Graslmon jogress evolved, this codelimin was what they would become. Leogramon's most dangerous technique is Venom Wave. This codelimin is slow, and hard to defeat - His attacks are: Venom Wave; Tooth Missile; Venom Teeth._"

_Leogramon stood 25 feet high. Leogramon's body was totally green grass, except for his face, which was one of a lion's. He had five fingers and toes that indicated that he had arms and legs; hands and feet. Two green saber teeth came from Leogramon's upper jaw._

"We'll get out of this alive insha' Allah, but leave it up to me Otazoidmon... And don't interfere!" Elzom ordered.

Otazoidmon didn't respond, but he just lowered his head and remained close to Elzom. The D-Satuza glowed green, and glow turned into dark green light, which formed the familiar dark green sphere around both Elzom and Otazoidmon. Elzom sighed.

"This is all I can do for now. Insha' Allah it would hold against any assault Leogramon sends at us." Elzom informed.

"**Tooth Missile**!" Leogramon yelled.

One of Leogramon's saber teeth was released at the sphere Elzom and Otazoidmon were in. It exploded on the sphere, without harming it or its occupants. Elzom sighed in relief.

"That's one assault." Elzom muttered.

"The other Catcher Gramon are just surrounding us." Otazoidmon noted. "Could Leogramon even speak? I mean besides saying his attacks."

"I think Leogramon is capable of speech Otazoidmon." Elzom informed.

"**Venom Teeth**!" Leogramon yelled.

"Here comes the second assault!" Otazoidmon exclaimed.

Both saber teeth were launched at the sphere, but on half their path to the sphere, they released purple beams, one each towards the sphere. The teeth themselves went back to Leogramon. The beams collided on the sphere in a few explosions, without harming the sphere or its occupants.

"Last try." Leogramon muttered. "**Venom Wave**!"

Leogramon spread around him a purple midair wave. The wave reached the sphere, and surprisingly went around the sphere. The wave wasn't capable of penetrating the sphere.

"Alright!" Otazoidmon cheered. "Third assault and we're still fine!"

"Not yet Otazoidmon." Elzom noted. "Watch."

Otazoidmon turned his attention back at Leogramon. He noticed all the Catcher Gramon forming a circle around Leogramon.

"I don't like this." Otazoidmon muttered.

Right in front of their eyes, all the remaining Catcher Gramon were deleted, just like that. It surprised Otazoidmon. Leogramon absorbed all the dead data, and a digiegg covered him.

"He's using the data of the remaining Catcher Gramon to evolve!" Otazoidmon gasped.

Elzom only nodded, with his digivice ready to analyze the new codelimin.

"LEOGRAMON SHINKA!"  
"... SHADOW LEOGRAMON!"

"This definitely is worse than before." Otazoidmon muttered.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't attack that Catcher Gramon, and twice! But what has happened, happened." Elzom shrugged, aiming his digivice at the huge codelimin. A 3D hologram of the huge codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with the huge codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the huge codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Shadow Leogramon - Mate Nature Grasl - Shadow Leogramon was short for Shadow Leo Grass Monster, with Leo a Greek work meaning lion. He was part of the Nether Troops family. Leogramon becomes this form only when tens of Catcher Gramon combine with him. This codelimin is slow, and hard to defeat. He is even stronger than his previous form - His attacks are: Venom Pads; Blood Mane; Fatal Sabers._"

_Shadow Leogramon was the same height as Leogramon. Black armor was now on Shadow Leogramon's chest. Oval shaped pads appeared on its elbows; knees, and shoulders, colored red. A red spike was behind Shadow Leogramon's head, it was up to the center of its spinal cord on the back. Its saber teeth were bigger and curved sideways, with a sharp razor edge, pointing downwards._

"Let's see what you can do." Elzom whispered.

"No need to worry about the other Catcher Gramon now. We need to deal with only one. I could easily take Shadow Leogramon down with my Divine Crystal!" Otazoidmon announced.

"First you need to mode change, and second let's see what Shadow Leogramon is capable of." Elzom remarked.

"Nothing that could harm us." Otazoidmon shrugged.

"Don't be so arrogant!" Elzom snapped. "Arrogance could take anyone down! It could lower our sphere, and even make it vanish!"

Otazoidmon jumped from Elzom's sudden outburst. "O.K. Sorry."

'But just how would you know chief.' Otazoidmon thought.

Elzom heard the thought, but remained quiet.

"**Venom Pads**!" Shadow Leogramon yelled.

Shadow Leogramon's red pads launched out purple liquid squirts at the sphere. The sphere wasn't harmed, and the squirting soon stopped. The pads glowed purple, firing from their place straight at the sphere, spinning diagonally and glowing purple. The pads collided with the sphere, but didn't harm it. The pads vanished.

"This is unbelievable!" Shadow Leogramon roared. "I get to mate form, and I can't take down my enemies who brought me to my migration form! **Blood Mane**!"

Shadow Leogramon's mane quickly stood up, facing the sphere, and released arrow spiked red missiles at it. The missiles collided with the sphere, but without harming it, or its occupants once more.

"This has to work!" Shadow Leogramon roared, rushing at the sphere.

Out of sudden fright, Otazoidmon took a step back, with wide eyes.

"**Fatal Sabers**!" Shadow Leogramon yelled, stabbing his sabers into the sphere.

The reaction was remarkable. Electric shocks went through Shadow Leogramon's sabers, and through his body, extremely shocking him. As long as Shadow Leogramon's sabers were touching the sphere, the electric shocks continued. They continued until there was an explosion, sending Shadow Leogramon onto his back unconscious. His landing made a small tremor. Both Elzom and Otazoidmon waited for a few moments, but it seemed Shadow Leogramon was out.

It seemed that he was out cold. With the danger gone, the sphere vanished, and both Elzom and Otazoidmon carefully walked beside Shadow Leogramon.

'I don't believe Shadow Leogramon survived such a shock!' Otazoidmon thought.

'Let's just give a safe distance between us and Shadow Leogramon.' Elzom remarked.

It took awhile for Elzom and Otazoidmon to pass Shadow Leogramon's unconscious form. It took even longer for them to get him out of their sights...

* * *

Walking in the desert wasn't so pleasant as Elzom thought, especially after what they had gone through with Shadow Leogramon. On his own, while he continued walking, Elzom took off his school bag; opened it, and took out both water containers. He threw Otazoidmon's container to his copedam without looking. Otazoidmon caught it though. Elzom and Otazoidmon opened up their water containers, and while they were walking, they drunk some water.

The two stopped side by side when they heard something under them.

"Haven't we had enough trouble already?" Otazoidmon inquired, moaning.

"Never complain about such things." Elzom retorted.

The two quickly stepped back, just as sand was thrown in all directions in front of them. Both Otazoidmon and Elzom turned their head away from the sand, with their arms raised.

"_You two aren't going anywhere!_" A hissing voice hissed.

Elzom and Otazoidmon lowered their arms, and turned their heads back in front of them. Otazoidmon folded his arms.

"Great!" He muttered. "More trouble!"

Elzom aimed his digivice at the codelimin in front of them. A 3D hologram of the codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Rebeldemon - Maturity Reptile Grasl - Rebeldemon was short for Rebel Demon Monster. He was part of the Nether Troops family. This serpent could easily, and rapidly, burrow through any terrain - His attacks are: Serpent Wheel and Demon Arrowheads._"

_Rebeldemon was basically a large white snake, with blue eyes, and blue markings around its body._

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that Acemon is sending some of his minions out to take us down." Elzom muttered, putting his D-Satuza in his pocket.

Both Elzom and Otazoidmon had a few more sips from their water containers. Afterward they closed them, and Otazoidmon gave Elzom his container. Elzom opened his school bag, and put them in it, closing the school bag afterward.

"I'm with you on this." Otazoidmon nodded. "Rebeldemon? Do you know any Catcher Gramon?"

Rebeldemon blinked. "What? What kind of quessstion isss that? Besssidesss I don't know any sssuch Catcher Gramon, and I'm not allied with Acemon either."

"But you still want to "delete" us, correct?" Elzom inquired.

"Correct human. Your arrival hasss ssspread throughout Ancient Digital. A rumor had alssso ssspread about a virusss in your digivice, and in Otazoidmon." Rebeldemon informed.

"I don't see why that has to concern you." Elzom remarked.

"Your defeat by me would make me famousss." Rebeldemon informed.

Elzom shrugged. "Take your best shot serpent."

"As you wish human. **Serpent Wheel**!" Rebeldemon yelled.

Rebeldemon rolled around himself vertically, and released himself towards Elzom and Otazoidmon. Rolling faster and faster, Rebeldemon became a blur of white and blue, like a fast spinning wheel. Both Elzom and Otazoidmon were quick though, and both leaped in opposite directions, avoiding Rebeldemon's technique. Rebeldemon stopped, and got his balance back, returning his attention on the divided Elzom and Otazoidmon.

'Whatever happens Cometris, don't attack! We don't know what Rebeldemon could evolve into.' Elzom thought.

'Don't worry on that part chief.' Otazoidmon assured.

"You may have avoided my Serpent Wheel. Try to avoid my second technique human. **Demon Arrowheads**!" Rebeldemon yelled.

"Chief!" Otazoidmon yelled.

Rebeldemon raised half of his body upwards. He opened his mouth, and released small light blue arrowheads at Elzom. Elzom prepared himself to avoid them, but he didn't need to.

"**_Flaming Tornado_**!" A feminine voice yelled.

A pink tornado landed in front of Elzom, and absorbed the Demon Arrowheads. The pink tornado eventually stopped spinning, revealing a female codelimin.

"Shetamon..." Rebeldemon hissed.

Taking his digivice out, Elzom aimed it at the new arrival. A 3D hologram of the new arrival was imitated out of Elzom's digivice, with the new arrival spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the new arrival, was close to Elzom's.

"_Shetamon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Shetamon was part of the Tamed Beasts family. Shetamon's element was fire and wind. Shetamon was also known as Scarfmon - Her attacks are: Rose Flames; Flaming Tornado; Dream Fear; Triple Lightning Claws._"

_Shetamon was Renamon's height, as she had blue eyes with short; smooth yellow hair, which was slightly spiked. Shetamon was human in figure. She was wearing a white shirt and white pants along with pink shoes below it. She wore pink mountain gloves. A pink belt was around Shetamon's waist, as a strange symbol was in dark blue on her shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder._

"Thisss isss none of your busssinesss Shetamon!" Rebeldemon hissed.

"It is my business when they're defenseless." Shetamon replied.

'Did she just say that?' Otazoidmon asked, glancing at Elzom.

Elzom shrugged in response at his copedam.

"Defenssselesss? Ahahah! Don't make me laugh juvenile." Rebeldemon hissed.

"I'll make you scream for mercy is what I'll do! **Dream Fear**!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon released a strong air bubble through her mouth, stronger and bigger than Patamon's. Rebeldemon hastily burrowed into the desert beneath him, avoiding Dream Fear. Elzom rushed to his copedam's side, out of the way of the battle. Shetamon glanced beneath herself, preparing herself, with her eyes narrowing.

"**Triple Lightning Claws**!" Shetamon yelled.

The timing was right, as Shetamon's hand stroke Rebeldemon in its face as it surfaced. Rebeldemon quickly burrowed once more underneath. Shetamon remained her alert.

'She does have experience, I'll give her that.' Otazoidmon admitted.

'Of course! She has probably lived longer than you. She was most likely born years before you Otazoidmon.' Elzom remarked.

'No need to put it that way chief.' Otazoidmon thought.

Rebeldemon surfaced from beneath the desert behind Shetamon. Elzom and Otazoidmon didn't need to warn her though. Shetamon hastily turned around.

"**Rose Flames**!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon's gloved hand glowed purple, as her eyes became completely blue. She slashed her arms forward opened as pink flames burst through the ground, heading towards Rebeldemon.

"**Serpent Wheel**!" Rebeldemon yelled.

Rebeldemon rolled over the flames, spinning faster and faster towards Shetamon.

"**Flaming Tornado**!" Shetamon yelled.

Both Rebeldemon and Shetamon knew that one of them would be knocked out this time. Shetamon spun around herself fast at high speeds as she spins into the air, and out of sight. She came down as a pink tornado heading on a dead on collision with Rebeldemon. Elzom and Otazoidmon turned their heads when the two attacks collided together. There was a loud explosion, along with a mixed bright flash of white and pink.

Both Rebeldemon and Shetamon were sent flying in opposite directions. Elzom and Otazoidmon watched. Shetamon landed painfully on her back, while Rebeldemon also landed on his back. However, Rebeldemon quickly recovered and burrowed underneath the desert. Elzom's eyes widened.

"He isn't through?!" Otazoidmon gasped.

"Oh, the snake is gone. I taught him a few things." Shetamon muttered, from her spot on the desert.

Both Elzom and Otazoidmon rushed over to Shetamon.

"That was great Shetamon." Otazoidmon smiled, offering his hand.

Shetamon smiled back. "Thanks, and you two can call me Starlight. I'm called Starlight Starden, but Starlight would do."

She willingly accepted Otazoidmon's hand, and Otazoidmon helped her back onto her feet.

"Thanks for your help Starlight. I'm Elzom Greenglade, and this is my copedam Otazoidmon." Elzom greeted.

"You can call me Cometris Greenglade." Otazoidmon added.

Elzom blinked at what Otazoidmon had named himself.

"Thanks Mr. Greenglade. I've been wanting to meet you and Cometris personally for awhile now." Shetamon informed.

"Really?" Otazoidmon inquired, blinking.

Realizing what was happening, Elzom slapped his facing with his open palm. Shetamon nodded, staring at Otazoidmon.

"Yeah. You two are the only good news around Ancient Digital!" Shetamon exclaimed.

"Hmm... Excuse me Starlight, but could you help us with something?" Elzom asked.

Shetamon blinked. "Sure. I'd love to help, just as long as I can."

"Could you help us look for charges for Cometris here?" Elzom inquired.

"Yes I can. I have heard about the virus. But you two know charges aren't the only way to bypass the virus." Shetamon remarked.

"What other way is there?" Otazoidmon questioned, blinking.

"Hudidos evolution of course. But we'll go with charges for now." Shetamon decided...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 5: ASHES FOR THE FUTURE


End file.
